Harry Potter et l'arme ultime
by Fire Guy
Summary: CHAP 4 EN LIGNE, kom d'hab dsl du retard! Sirius est mort. Harry est désespéré. Qui est en réalité le nouvel élève ? Quel est l'arme ultime ? Quels sont les plans du mage noir ? Et surtout keskun esprit ancien (HpHg)
1. La plus grande des douleurs

****

Titre :_ Harry Potter et l'arme ultime_

****

Inspiration : Les cinq premiers tomes

****

Résumé : Suite à la mort de son parrain Harry veut à tout prix abandonner le monde de la magie ainsi que son titre de survivant. Il ne veut plus de cette histoire de prophétie et de cette cicatrice le reliant à Voldemort. C'est pourquoi il sombre dans un grand désespoir, Ron et Hermione arriveront-ils à le faire changer d'avis ? Que deviendra sa vie à Poudlard, après toutes ces aventures et qui est ce nouveau au passé et aux pouvoirs mystérieux ? Et quels sont les projets de notre cher Voldemort ?

****

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est a J.K Rowling, excepté Angel et ce qui s'y rattache, l'histoire et les lieux que vous n'avez pas vu dans les cinq premiers livres.

****

Chapitre 1 : La plus grande des douleurs.

Au 4 Privet Drive il fait nuit, tout semble calme dans cette petite rue banlieusarde d'Angleterre. Aucune lumière n'est allumé dans cette maison tout comme dans toutes les autres maisons du quartier. Rien ne semblait étrange dans cette maison londonienne, des ronflement de l'oncle Vernon, jusqu'au bruits que faisait la télévision que Dudley, le jeune fils grassouillet du couple marié. Mais si on prêtait attention aux bruits du premier étage dans la plus petite chambre que détenait la maison l'on pouvait s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Effectivement dans cette chambre un garçon de quinze ans aux chevaux d'un noir jais avait un sommeil agité. Agité était peu dire il se tordait dans son lit en suppliant que s'arrête.

Il s'agissait de Harry Potter le neveu de la tante Pétunia. Un jeune homme qualifié de bizarre par ses tuteurs. Et bizarre était un mots faible car voyez-vous le jeune homme, qui pouvait aux premiers coups d'œil paraître normal, avait un grand secret. Oui car en réalité il possédait des pouvoirs magiques, des pouvoirs digne d'un grand sorcier. C'était-là l'une des raisons de ce sommeil agité. Car cet adolescent que tout le monde magique idolâtrait avait vaincu dans sa première année d'existence le plus terrible des mages noirs que le monde ait porté. Et cet exploit c'était renouvelé à ses onze an lorsqu'il avec une certaine pierre philosophale, en deuxième année avec un basilic, en quatrième année lorsque Voldemort renaquit de ses cendres et enfin en cinquième année lorsqu'il avait perdu son parrain : Sirius Black. Et maintenant le monde de la sorcellerie compte sur Harry afin de débarrasser une fois de plus le monde du terrible sorcier obscur que tous appelaient : Tu-Sais-Qui.

Mais alors qu'on comptait sur lui que pensait le Survivant. La réponse était simple, même son subconscient le lui rappelait, il pensait à l'être qu'il avait aimé le plus, l'homme qui avait toujours été là pour lui, celui qui l'avait sauvé des griffes de son pire ennemi : Sirius Black. Sirius Black, le Mangemort, un serviteur de Voldemort, étant accusé d'avoir trahi la famille Potter, la famille de son meilleur ami James Potter, celui qui avait réussi à s'évadé de la prison des sorciers Azkaban, celui-là même à une petite exception près. Car en réalité tous ces crimes Sirius ne les avaient pas fait, il n'avait jamais été un traître, mais il avait été enfermé à cause l'un de ses anciens amis Peter Pettigrow, donc en résumé Sirius avait été injustement enfermé.

Et pour la énième fois depuis son retour chez les Dursley il se voyait dans le ministère de la magie anglaise, avec ses amis et tous s'enchaînaient rapidement, la découverte du piège que les Mangemorts et leur maître. Ensuite la pise de la prophétie, la poursuite dans les différentes salles du ministère, les combats et ensuite le moment tragique. Le moment ou Bellatrix Lestrange, une véritable folle, avait poussé son parrain derrière un voile magique qui résidait dans le département du ministère. Mais étrangement son parrain ne réapparaissait pas de l'autre côté du voile, non car ce voile représentait l'entré dans le monde des morts et le processus était irréversible. Mais son rêve s'arrêtait là, mais ensuite la venue de Sirius pour le sauver enchaîner de sa mort atroce revenait en boucle pour enfin voir son parrain devant lui dire qu tout était de sa faute.

Et c'est en entendant des coups qu'il se réveilla. Et sans réfléchir il saisit sa baguette magique sur sa table de chevet e la pointa vers la source de ce bruit, c'est à dire la fenêtre. Cependant il réalisa que ce n'était que des chouettes et hiboux lui apportant des paquets accompagnés de lettres. Alors il se souvint aujourd'hui était la date de son anniversaire. Et rapidement les informations s'accumulèrent dans sa tête : anniversaire = naissance = parrain = Sirius = mort = sa faute. Mais rapidement il se secoua la tête pour se sortir ça de la tête. Harry se leva encore secoué, son cœur battant à la chamade, son corps plein de sueur et ayant atrocement à sa cicatrice et laissa donc entrer les oiseaux et détacha tout d'abord de la patte d'Hedwige un lettre accompagné d'un paquet. Et en l'ouvrant il reconnu immédiatement le style et l'écriture soignée de son amie Hermione Granger.

__

Cher Harry,

J'espère que tu vas bien, en ce qui me concerne je suis encore cette année dans le quartier général de l'Ordre en m'embêter. Mais du devrait voir l'endroit il est en bien meilleur état qu'avant. Mais il faut dire que Dobby est venu nous donner de l'aide en traînant de force la pauvre petite Winky. Mais celle-ci ce porte mieux, elle ne boit plus de Bièraubeurre et à remplacé Kreature, elle semble heureuse d'être au service de l'Ordre et s'adapte.

Tu te doutes évidemment que je ne peux pas te parler de tu sais quoi, et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Je suis aussi désolé de ne pas avoir put t'écrire durant l'été, mais pour les mêmes raisons que l'année précédente je ne peux rien dire.

En passant après des jours de stress intense, j'ai enfin reçu mes buses, et je les ai toutes eut avec la mention optimale. Je t'avoue que j'avais un peu peur étant donné que je croyais avoir fait une faute dans l'examen de potion en me rappelant d'avoir oublié un " s " après le mots " racine ", car ça aurait put tout changé les proportions. Mais Rogue n'y a pas prêté attention.

Bon en tout cas, je te souhaite un bon anniversaire Harry et je peux te dire immédiatement que tu vas pouvoir venir au manoir. J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira.

Bonne vacance

Je t'aime

Hermione

xxx

Harry fut secoué par la lettre, Hermione n'avait pas parlé de son parrain décédé. Pendant un instant il se senti choqué, elle n'en parlait pas, comme si c'était du passé. Comme si ce n'était pas important, comme si elle n'en prêtait aucune attention. Rapidement ses pensés lui sortirent de la tête, il s'inventait des affaires, elle n'en avait juste pas parler pour ne pas le blesser. Mais de toute façon le mal était déjà fait, déjà il ne mangeait presque plus, il se taisait, il déprimait. Alors sans émotion il ouvrit le paquet qu'avait emporté Hedwige pour y découvrir une bague. Une bague en or avec une tête de lion dessus et étrangement les yeux de lion brillait, il découvrit au côté de la bague, plié en quatre un morceau de parchemin qu'il déplia.

__

Harry,

Ceci est une bague venant de l'Afrique, ou je ne suis pas resté tout l'été ici, je suis parti avec mes parents pendant deux semaines au Kenya. Et un vieux sorcier marabout, m'a montré cette bague quand j'était à la recherche d'un cadeau pour toi dans quartier sorcier. Il m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un détecteur de ligne de Lé, selon lui ce sont de puissants agencements de magie, des points ou la magie ce rencontre. Mais franchement je n'y croit pas vraiment, je l'ai surtout acheté à cause du lion, il est si beau et il me faisait pensé à toi

p.s : Si elle marche et qu'elle détecte des lignes elle brillera tout au complet.

À la prochaine

Hermione

Harry regarda la bague intrigué par l'objet. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces lignes de Lé. Il enfila la bague à son index droit et la regarda en esquissant un sourire, il aimait bien la bague. Rapidement il se souvint de tout ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière et son sourire tomba et il prit une autre lettre, celle-ci il arriva difficilement à la prendre étant donné que Coq n'arrêtait pas de bougé, mais enfin il arriva à détaché la lettre et le paquet. Il ouvrit la lettre et s'amusa du fait que l'écriture de Ron était si différente de celle d'Hermione.

__

Cher Harry,

Encore cette année je suis coincé dans le quartier. Et franchement tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comment je m'ennuis. Ouais, je fais du ménage, mais c'est pas top du tout. Loin de là et quand je veux un peux discuter avec Hermione elle ne fait que parler de son SALE. Alors que moi je veux parler Quiditch, mais évidemment elle n'y connaît rien et en plus je suis entouré de filles, Ginny, Hermione, ma mère et Tonks.

Percy et papa travaille énormément ces temps-ci, et papa à même reçu une promotion, il n'est plus simplement directeur de son département, maintenant il est directeur du département de coopération entre sorcier et moldu. Un nouveau département, il s'occupe de tout ce qui attrait aux moldus et à la magie. Et il a reçu une promotion, mais on le voit beaucoup moins souvent qu'avant.

Alors je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et j'ai vraiment hâte que tu viennes au manoir, mais on m'a demandé de te dire que ça sera bientôt. Et j'espère que mon cadeau te plaira, j'ai mit du temps à trouvé quelque chose.

Ton ami

Ron

Harry en resta bouche bée, lui non plus de disait rien à ce qui attrayait à son défunt parrain, à croire que personne ne pouvait comprendre la douleur qu'il ressentait depuis le début de ses vacances. Et encore une fois il se dit qu'il devait s'agir de Mrs. Weasley qui avait demandé à ce que personne ne parle de Sirius dans les lettres, devinant que la situation devait déjà être assez pénible. Pourtant il ne put retenir une larme qui coula le long de sa joue, son parrain lui manquait énormément et il s'avait que le vide qu'il ressentait ne serait jamais remplacé par quoi que soit et encore une fois pour essayer d'oublier son chagrin il ouvrit le paquet accompagnant la lettre de son meilleur ami. Pour y découvrir une note et quatorze petites figurines sur des balais, mais étrangement elles étaient toutes blanches comme neige. Il prit la note et la lit.

__

Harry,

Ceci est un jeu de quatorze figurine de plastique faites pour le Quidditch, elles peuvent paraître banale au premier regard mais quand tu en prends une dans tes mains en disant le nom de n'importe quel joueur, la figurine prendra son apparence et imitera sa façon de joué. Tu peux t'amuser à faire des mini match et tu choisis les équipes.

Ron

Harry regarda le jeu ému, il adorait depuis son entré à Poudlard ce jeu sorcier, c'était beaucoup plus amusant que le basquet, le soccer, le football et tous ces sports moldus. Et pendant un certain temps il prit un malin plaisir à s'amuser avec celles-ci. Avant de rappeler que son parrain adorait le Quidditch, alors encore une fois il se renfrogna et prit un autre hibou, celui-ci lui était inconnu et avait autour du cou une chaîne ou un pendentif était accroché avec les mots suivants : _" Messager du ministère de la magie anglaise "_.

Aussitôt le cerveau d'Harry bouillonna, pourquoi le ministère lui aurait envoyé une lettre, il n'avait rien fait et n'envisageait encore rien, puis il se souvint : ses BUSEs, Hermione avait reçu ses notes, ça devait être ça. Il prit donc la lettre accroché à la patte du hibou et souffla stressé. Il ouvrit délicatement la lettre et la déplia délicatement et lentement et commença à lire.

__

Cher Mr. Potter,

Cette lettre ici présente est un document officiel du département d'enseignement magique, pour vous divulguer les résultats que vous avez obtenu lors des épreuves pour votre Brevet Universel de Magie Élémentaire. Alors voici vos résultats avec mes plus grandes félicitation.

Légende : O = Optimal

E = Effort exceptionnel

TB = Très Bien

B = Bien

A = Acceptable

D = Déplorable

P = Pitoyable

Divination : D

Astronomie : A

Botanique : E

Histoire de la magie : A

Soins aux Créatures Magiques : TB

Enchantement : théorie = O

pratique = O

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : théorie = O

pratique = O

Métamorphose : théorie = E

pratique = O

Potions : O

Vous avez donc eut tout ce dont vous aviez besoin pour devenir Auror, comme vous vouliez le devenir, et vous devrez continuer les cours suivants : Enchantement, Défense Contre le Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Potions. Et les options de sixième année qui vous seront obligatoire seront : Dissimulation Magique, Magie d'Attaque, Magie de Défense, Stratégie, Duels et Étude des runes niveau avancé(pour celui-ci, vous feriez mieux de commencer à étudier)

P.S : Vous retrouverez la liste de vos effets scolaires à l'en dos de cette lettre.

P.S.2 : Vous devrez vous trouvez à la plate-forme 9¾ à 11:00 am le 1er septembre

Mes plus sincères félicitations

Minerva Mcgonagall

Directrice adjointe

Professeur de métamorphose

Directrice de Griffondor

Il avait réussi, lui Harry Potter avait réussi dans toutes les matières basiques afin de devenir Auror, et même en potion. Mais il fallait dire que l'enseignement d'Hermione et ses cours particuliers dans la matière avaient bien fonctionnés. Soulagé d'avoir apprit ses résultats il prit une autre lettre, celle-ci venant de Hagrid.

__

Cher Harry,

Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire, désolé de ne pas pouvoir te rédiger une grande lettre, mais vois-tu j'ai été chargé d'une mission très importante par Dumbledore et évidemment, je ne peux t'en parler. Mais j'espère que ce que je t'envoi te redonneras un peu de joie.

Remeus Hagrid

Harry découvrit dans le paquet des habituels bonbons faits maisons, des gâteaux et bien d'autre sucrerie. Et enfin il prit la dernière chouette à être présente, une chouette qui lui était inconnu.

__

Cher Harry,

Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais écrit, même si ça fait près de 3 ans que nous nous connaissons tous les deux, mais pour ton anniversaire j'ai décidé de le faire en profitant pour te remettre un cadeau. Harry, je dois sûrement tout comme toi, parler de Sirius. Il a été pendant trois ans quelqu'un de très présent pour toi, mais pour moi il l'a été pendant plus de 9 ans. Et je veux que tu saches que ce n'est NULLEMENT TA FAUTE, s'il ne fait plus parti de ce monde. Pourquoi je te dis ça, eh bien parce que depuis le début je me morfonds sur moi-même en me disant que j'aurais put faire quelque chose, amis je sais que Sirius ne voudrait pas ça alors j'essaye de m'en remettre.

Bon je te souhaite un bel anniversaire Harry en espérant que tu aimes mon cadeau. C'est un livre sur les animagus, alors fait en bon usage, car c'est Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et… qui l'ont écrit.

Remus Lupin

Depuis longtemps Harry n'avait pas été aussi heureux de ce qui lui arrivait et descendu tout joyeux en bas, pour retrouver les habituels visages haineux de sa parenté.

- Prépare le petit déjeuner sale mioche et dépêche toi, beugla Vernon en le voyant arrivé.

- Et attention de ne rien faire brûler, rajouta son cousin avec un petit sourire en ajoutant un, une personne capable de tuer son parrain peu bien faire brûler du pain.

Quelques mois avant Harry lui aurait sauter à la gorge et lui aurait crié dessus jusqu'à épuisement ou encore lui aurait lancé un sort, malgré les restrictions du ministère. Mais il n'en fit rien, son sourire tomba, ses yeux perdirent leurs petites étincelles qui les faisaient briller et il avança mollement vers la cuisine.

- Je vais venir t'aider Harry, s'exclama la tante Pétunia.

La tante Pétunia semblait ces temps-ci compatir pour son neveu, quoi qu'elle n'en laissait rien paraître devant son mari ou son fils et qu'elle ne lui parlait pas. Comme elle l'avait dit elle alla aider Harry à la cuisine. Les deux parents commencèrent à beurrer, tartiner et cuir les tartines qui seraient le petit déjeuner des Dursley et un peu de Harry. Et toutes ces activités se firent en silence, Harry ne semblait avoir aucune émotion et ne prêtait aucune attention au regard curieux de sa tante qui s'efforçait d'être le plus discret possible pour ne pas que son neveu se sente mal. Mais bientôt elle rompit le silence.

- Harry, je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais je sais que tu ne vas absolument pas bien. J'ai évité d'en parler depuis ton retour ici, mais il le faut bien. Harry tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de ton parrain. Le directeur de ton école nous a tout dit, comme tu sais. Et de ce qu'il m'a dit, je peux te le dire. Tu pensais bien faire en allant à ton ministère. Alors arrête de te morfondre.

Suite au rappel des derniers événement une larme perla au coin de son œil, mais il essaya tant bien que mal de la caché au regard de sa tante. Celle-ci n'en fit aucune mention et après un soupir dit :

- Bon, tu ne vas pas rester ici dans ton état. Il faut que tu te changes les idées, va te te promener, ça te fera du bien.

- Qu'avez-vous dit tante Pétunia, s'éberlua Harry.

- Tu m'as bien compris va un pue te changer les idées.

Alors qu'Harry allait partir il se souvint de la présence de son oncle qui ne le laisserait en aucun cas quitter la maison pour quelconque raison et justement sa tante répliqua se souvenant elle aussi de ce fâcheux détail.

- Pour Vernon, tu lui diras que je suis écœuré de te voir et que tu n'es d'aucune aide. Et que je ne veux pas te revoir dans cette maison ou dans les parages pendant au moins 20 minutes. Il acquiescera et comprendra.

Harry remercia sa tante, depuis le début de l'été il était resté enfermé dans sa chambre sans aucune distraction, mise à part de ses devoirs qu'il avait vite fini, ces travaux scolaires semblaient être une des seules choses qui lui faisaient oublier Sirius. Il se précipita hors de la maison en donnant l'excuse que sa tante lui avait donné afin d'enlever tous doutes à son oncle et son cousin.

Mais une fois rendu à quelques maisons plus loin du 4 Privet Drive il se rappela un détail, Voldemort. La raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas se rendre dehors était évidente le seigneur des ténèbres et ses sbires le cherchaient afin l'éliminer. Sans plus attendre il se retourna rapidement, fonçant dans quelqu'un. Cette personne était une femme avec une robe noire et une baguette magique. Elle avait aussi un sourire diabolique, Bellatrix Lestrange, la tueuse de son parrain.

- Merci Potty, tu me simplifies la tâche. Je ne te croyais pas aussi stupide, aller en dehors des limites de protections magiques installées par ta mère. Il faut vraiment être d'une grande intelligence, ironisa-t-elle. Bon je vois que ça va être aussi facile qu'avec ton imbécile de parrain.

En entendant cette vieille folle prodiguer des insultes sur son parrain qu'il chérissait tant il vit rouge. Celle qui avait oser lui enlever l'une des personnes qui avait le plus compter pour lui avait oser salit sa mémoire. Sans plus de cérémonie et sans prendre la peine de penser à la magie il bondit sur elle. Mais elle fut plus rapide et lança un :

- _Extraccio !_

Le sort ayant pour effet le contraire de celui d'attraction repoussa Harry quelques mètres plus loin et celui-ci ce retrouva sur le ciment le coccyx en compote.

- Tu vois Potty, au lieu de faire ceci tu aurais put utiliser ta baguette et faire un duel, que tu aurais évidemment perdu, mais non tu as voulu jouer les moldus. En parlant de baguette. _Accio Baguette d'Harry Potter!_

La baguette de Harry sauta de sa poche atterrissant dans la main ouverte de la meurtrière.

- Le maître veut que je te ramène vivant, mais je peux m'amuser un peu. _Doliris !_

Le sort frappa Harry de plein fouet, mais ayant déjà l'habitude de ce sort qui avait été jeté à maintes reprises sur lui, ce contrôla et en cria pas. Mais la Mangemort n'en fut que plus frustrée et le lança encore à plusieurs reprises sur sa victime qui à la fin ne put se retenir sous la puissance de la douleur et lâcha un cri.

- Tu vois, c'était facile. Bon aller Potty, il y a une meilleure salle de torture au quartier général des Mangemorts, mais je veux tester un nouveau sort sur toi avant !


	2. Retour au manoir des Black

****

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi tout appartient à J.K Rowling

****

Réponses aux reviews : Premièrement vraiment merci de me les avoir envoyé. J'étais pas sûr de vra

iment vouloir composé une fic, ne voulant pas subir d'échec.

Fanny Radcliffe : Merci beaucoup, et pour Harry je me suis longtemps demandé s'il devrait le remarqué, mais je me suis dit qu'avec son parrain mort on ne peut pas vraiment faire attention à ces choses.

Sajuuk : Content qu'elle te plaise, et voilà la suite, je posterai un ou deux chapitres par semaine.

Gini95 :La suite enfin et merci de déjà avoir commencé à la lire.

****

Annonce : Bon, je ne sais pas si vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre(j'espère que oui) mais je préviens qu'il est plus violent et plus gore. Je travaille déjà sur le prochain chapitre et son nom sera : La chambre douze, je ne pense pas qu'il changera, mais on verra bien.

****

Retour au manoir des Black

Harry Potter était en très mauvais état, l'aube était levé depuis à peine quelques heures et déjà sa situation semblait désespérée. Il était allongé sur le trottoir avec des douleurs atroces qui lui parcouraient le corps tout entier, on aurait dit qu'on lui plantait dans le corps des milliers de couteau tranchant qui ne cessait de rentrer et de sortir, même si le sortilège avait prit fin. Alors bien qu'à bout de souffle il demanda :

- Quel, quel est ce, ce sort dont vous par, parler ! bégaya-t-il.

Un sourire diabolique apparut sur les lèvres de la Mangemort, ce petit garçon lui plaisait, car malgré le fait que sa mort approchait il osait lui parler, osait la questionner. Mais bien vite son sourire tomba, c'était exactement les valeurs d'un véritable Griffondor, le courage et la hardiesse.

- Un sort tout nouveau. Je le perfectionne depuis près d'un an. Je comptais, m'en servir contre ton idiot de parrain. Mais il n'a pas tenu assez longtemps pour que je le lui lance, il s'est jeté dans ce portail magique, reliant la vie à la mort. Bon voyons s'il marche. _Ilius aiguillani organissi !_

Aussitôt la vue de Harry s'embrouilla un peu, le sort avait projeté une puissant lumière mauve et quand celle-ci fut dissipé il vit une aiguille apparaître devant lui, une simple aiguille à coudre bien ordinaire noire qui volais vers lui. Alors qu'il esquissa un sourire pensant que le sort de la servante du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait échoué, son visage se crispa de douleur. Au niveau de son nombril, l'aiguille tournait sur elle-même lentement et s'enfonçait dans sa peau lentement. Ce sort était bien pire que l'Endoliris. La douleur était tellement puissante. Ses yeux verts émeraudes fixèrent la femme d'un regard suppliant.

- Aidez-moi ! s'exclama-t-il sous le coup de la douleur.

Mais la mage noire ne cessait de rire et de regarder son ennemi se tordre de douleur sous son sortilège. Harry reprit rapidement ses esprits et se dit qu'il était stupide de se tourner de ce côté. Il essaya donc de ce calmer et de faire abstraction de la douleur, pour arrêter de crier. Cependant il ne put retenir un cri en sentant un mal atroce sous sa poitrine et il comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il vit l'aiguille sortir de son ventre et commencé à coudre ses bras contre son ventre avec ses veines, ligaments…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Potty, tu vas avoir droit à pire avec le maître. Et en plus bientôt il aura une nouvelle arme. Une arme que Dumbledore ne pourra pas…

Soudain Bellatrix fut coupé, mais pourquoi, Harry ne comprenait pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un peu plus loin une dizaine de personne courir ers eux, baguette en main. Il reconnut Dumbledore et Lupin qui était un peu plus en avance sur les autres.

- Oh qu'ils sont barbant ceux-là ! désespéra Belllatrix.

Alors une pluie de maléfice, de sorts et d'insultes tombèrent sur les secours qui parvenait à parer tout ce qu'on leur lançait.

- Aller vite Potty donne moi la main !

Avant même que Lestrange put touché sa main elle fut atteinte d'un puissant _Expelliarmus_ qui la projeta plus loin et d'autres sortilèges affluèrent dans sa direction, pour ne pas qu'elle approche. Un jeune Médicomage faisant parti de l'ordre se rua sur Harry pour voir s'il n'avait rien. Alors que celui-ci lui disait de retirer le sort, le Médicomage semblait paniquer, comme s'il ne voyait rien. Et soudain plus rien, Harry était tombé inconscient, la douleur beaucoup trop importante pour qu'il la supporte.

Peu à peu le jeune Survivant se remettait de son inconscience et ses signes vitaux recommençaient à être normal, mais il n'était toujours pas revenu de son profond sommeil. Le sortilège de Bellatrix Lestrange avait été annihilé. En réalité le maléfice qu'elle avait inventé était très ingénieux, il n'était nullement question de d'effet physique, mais bien psychologique. Ce que voyait la victime n'était qu'une simple illusion et le sort forçait le cerveau à inventer une douleur là ou l'illusion se trouvait. L'effet du sort se dissipait dès que quelqu'un envoyait un véritable sort sur la victime et heureusement une fois que la personne était au courent que l'effet magique n'était que purement psychique il était en quelque sorte immunisé. Le jeune Griffondor commençait à entendre les voix des personnes présentes des :

- Oh il se réveille !

- Enfin il était temps !

-Pour l'instant son pouls est faible, son…

Les voix qu'il entendait était indéchiffrable par moment et il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur les voix qu'il entendait. Il était bien trop fatigué et son cerveau était bien trop embrouillé pour effectué des actions si complexes. Mais peu à peu il se remettait du choc qu'il avait eut. Et il commençait à ouvrir les yeux pour voir un jeune homme en robe blanche qui l'examinait. Avec un grand effort il réussit même à tourné la tête pour apercevoir Ron qui ne cessait de le regardé les yeux exorbités, alors que Hermione juste à ses côtés était debout et faisait les cents pas marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Et en regardant de l'autre côté il vit le professeur Dumbledore prendre le thé comme si rien n'était. Il y avait aussi Mrs. Weasley qui n'arrêtait pas de rangé la pièce et de regardé ses vêtements voyant des tâches imaginaires qu'elle frottait sans arrêt. Et le Médicomage se prononça.

- Il va bien, ses fonctions vitales sont encore un peu faibles, à cause du choc. Mais rien d'autre. Il semble sorti définitivement du coma une petite dose de potion revigorante et il devrait être parfait. Avez-vous encore besoin de moi, car je devrais y aller Dumbledore !

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit Jacob, c'est Albus et vous pouvez certainement disposer. S'il y a un problème, vous le saure de toute façon. Aller dépêchez-vous il ne faut pas que l'on remarque trop longtemps votre absence !

Le nouveau partisan à l'Ordre du Phœnix sorti du manoir des Black et transplana on ne sait où. Le professeur Dumbledore fini sa tasse de thé et s'approcha d'Harry un sourire au lèvre. Il sorti ensuite une bouteille de cristal avec à l'intérieur un liquide jaune qui émanait une faible lueur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ce n'est qu'une potion revigorante. Grâce à elle tu te sentiras en grande forme !

Sans attendre de réponse de Harry il lui versa la potion dans la bouche qui était ouverte afin de respirer avec plus facilité. Et peine deux minutes plus tard Harry se sentait en pleine forme. Il s'assit sur lit passant ses mains ou l'aiguille/sortilège avait percé sa peau. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'une quelconque aiguille. Alors il tourna rapidement vers Dumbledore un peu perdu.

- Professeur, comment ce fait-il que je n'ai aucune trace du sort de Lestrange. Je me souviens parfaitement que l'aiguille m'avait transpercé et enlevé mes organes afin…

Il s'arrêta là, pour ne pas revivre ses instants affreux qu'il avait écu sous l'effet du maléfice de la Mangemort.

-Calme-toi Harry. Rien de ceci ne t'es arrivé. Effectivement Bellatrix est arrivé devant toi et tout ce que tu as eut à supporter au début était réel. Excepté le sort qu'elle avait lancé, ce n'était une véritable torture. Non le sort agissait sur ton esprit tout ce que tu voyais ou ressentait était fictif, je peux imaginer ce que tu ressentais, mais ne t'en fait pas rien de ceci n'était réel !

Harry regarda son directeur éberlué, c'était impossible la sensation de douleur qu'il avait ressenti et la vue qu'il avait eut sur l'aiguille qui perforait sa chair et le cousait avec ses propres organes. Comment quelqu'un avait put inventé un tel sort.

- Mais, ce sort est terrible. Il est bien pire que tous les sorts que Voldemort m'a envoyé, s'exclama Harry. C'est impossible qu'il n'était pas réel, j'ai vécu une douleur si profonde que j'aurais voulu mourir !

- Je sais Harry, nous avons fait venir un Disécomage, pour…

- Un quoi ? demanda Harry coupant Voldemort.

- Un Disécomage, est un sorcier expert dans la fabrication de sort, de détection de sort ou encore en fabrication de contre-sort. Donc nous ne avons fait venir un pour identifier le sortilège de Bellatrix Lestrange, même enfant cette chère Bellatrix à toujours été porté sur le sadisme, dommage elle avait du potentiel, se perdu Dumbledore dans son discourt avant qu'Hermione toussote un peu. Ah oui le contre rendu des évènements, bon alors un de mes anciens amis : Phil Clourid, est venu et à immédiatement vu que le maléfice n'était qu'illusion et à inventé un contre-sort rapidement. Et il y a une chose intéressante qu'il nous a dit, une fois qu'une personne ayant déjà reçu un sort du même type et qu'il est au courant de ses véritables capacités en est immunisé. Et je ne crois pas que cette chère Bellatrix le sait ! conclu le directeur.

Harry se tut un instant, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'on lui disait, il avait vraiment ressenti la mort s'approcher de lui et il avait eut si peur. Mais peut-être aurait-il put rejoindre Sirius au Paradis, peut-être que la mort était un des chemins qu'il lui était possible de prendre. Peut-être serait-il plus heureux là-bas avec ses parents, Cédric et Patmol. Il essaya même de cacher une larme perlant sur sa joue droite.

- Harry, ça va ? questionna Hermione.

- Oh oui, oui. Je ne faisais que penser aux douleurs que j'avais ressenti. C'était tellement affreux ! menti Harry.

- Ah je suis désolé ! répondit Hermione pas vraiment convaincu.

Le survivant essaya de changer de sujet en leur demandant ce qu'ils avaient fait durant les vacances, alors que le professeur Dumbledore sortait de la pièce.

- Alors Mione, c'était bien l'Afrique ?

-Oh oui, tu ne peux pas savoir comment. J'imagine que tu savais que les premiers humains ont vu le jour justement en Afrique, mais tu ne savais sûrement pas que la magie à fait sa première apparition là-bas aussi. Il y avait plein d'artefact magique plus anciens les uns que les autres, s'emporta Hermione super exciter. Et sur des grottes j'ai vu des peintures rupestres sur les créatures qu'ils affrontaient grâce à la magie. Mais bien entendu il s'agissait de grotte qui étaient cachées aux yeux des Moldus. Mais imagine toi donc que quelques fois dans des grottes accessibles aux Moldus, il y avait des homme avec des bâton en flamme à la main, et en réalité il s'agissait de baguette…

Le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs rit intérieurement au récit que lui faisait son ami. Elle n'avait pas changé toujours entrain d'essayer de s'instruire et de forcer ses deux meilleures amis à justement s'instruire sur plusieurs sujets. Mais si psychologiquement elle n'avait pas changé il en était autrement physiquement. Sa meilleure amie avait prit quelques centimètre de plus et elle commençait à être très belle. Elle avait perdu ses formes d'enfants et sa poitrine s'était développé durant l'été. Ses cheveux maintenant lisses et ressortait vers l'extérieur(hj : j'Espère que vous voyez ce que je veux dire, car je connais pas le nom). Même son style vestimentaire avait changé, avant elle portait des vêtements assez studieux et personne n'y prêtait attention. Et maintenant elle avait des jeans bleus délavés assez serré et un chandail noir assez décolté, elle avait même mit un peu de maquillage. Elle était devenu une fille, que dis-je une femme radieuse. Mais rapidement il chassa ses pensés de sa tête, c'était sa meilleure amie après tout et il pensait que Ron l'aimait.

- Oui Hermione on a comprit c'était génial l'Afrique. Et tout ça manque à notre culture personnelle et blablabla, s'impatienta Ron qui jusqu'à là s'était tut et avant que Hermione puisse répondre quelque chose il continua, bon en ce qui me concerne j'ai nettoyé le manoir que nous allons bientôt te faire visité. Je suis aussi aller passer quelques jours chez un cousin de ma mère. Tu sais le cracmol dont je t'avais parler et qui était comptable. On est un peu aller voir comment vivait les moldus, leur technologie. Je ne sais si tu le savais mais ils ont un machine appelé ordinairaur, continua Ron à son tour super excité, tu devrais voir ça on peut jouer, travailler et même communiquer…

Encore une fois Harry se perdit en pensant à un de ses meilleurs amis, Ron. Lui non plus n'avait pas changé toujours à se chicaner avec Hermione et s'emballer dès qu'on parlait de technologie moldu, un trait qu'il avait hérité de son père. Il était toujours aussi immature et drôle, malgré les événements tragiques des derniers temps. Lui n'avait pas changé tant que ça durant l'été il avait à peine prit quelques millimètres et questions musculations aussi quelques millimètres, mais chose remarquable il avait perdu ses tâches de rousseur qui lui donnait un air si enfantin.

- Et toi Harry qu'est-il arrivé durant ton été ? questionna Ron

- Oh moi, rien d'extraordinaire. Je suis resté chez moi à penser et à faire le ménage, essaya-t-il faire paraître pour simple et pure vérité, les Dursley se sont souvent absenté et j'en ai profité pour faire un peu d'exercice et de musculation, mais c'était perdu d'avance et je suis même aller acheté d'autres lunettes, les miennes brisées…

Alors que continuait Harry, la jeune sorcière ne put s'empêcher de penser que celui qui avait conquit son cœur devait vivre un calvaire ayant perdu son parrain. Elle se doutait que la première partie des dires de son meilleur ami était faux, il devait avoir passer tout l'été à se morfondre sur son sort. Mais pour la deuxième partie, ça elle était bien d'accord. Harry avait grandi de quelques centimètres et sa musculature s'était bien développé il était moins gringalet qu'avant, mais restait tout de même dans les normes d'un adolescent de seize ans. Et ce qui l'attirait le plus, ses beaux yeux verts émeraudes. Des yeux qui semblait si plein de vie, qui maintenant se trouvait derrière des nouvelles lunettes ovales et en parfait état, bien plus belle que les anciennes qui devaient dater des années quatre-vingts. Son meilleur ami était de plus en plus craquant et son amour pour lui se renforçait encore plus, alors que lui ne la remarquait même pas. Elle avait même rajouté un : _Je t'aime,_ à la fin de sa lettre et il ne l'avait pas remarqué, alors qu'il lui avait fallut un courage Griffondorresque pour le rajouté.

- Hermione, Hermione. Harry nous parle je te signale ! dit Ron.

- Oui, oui je l'écoute Ron ! déclara-t-elle.

- On dirait pas ! surenchérit Ronald en la dévisageant.

- Mais vas-tu finir de me faire chier, cria Hermione hors d'elle. Tu es toujours entrain de me reprendre quand je fais quelque chose de mal, ce qui n'arrive pas souvent !

Ron resta figé sur place, il s'était souvent bagarré pour un rien avec son amie Hermione, mais jamais elle ne lui avait dit ça comme ainsi. Son ton avait démontré qu'elle détestait de plus en plus Ron, qu'il l'énervait, qu'il n'était rien qu'un boulet.

- Allons calmez-vous tous les deux ! dit Harry pour les calmer.

- Je suis désolé Harry, c'est ce crétin qui m'a énervé, s'emporta Hermione en lançant un regard noir à Ron. Je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre cet imbécile n'a qu'à te tenir compagnie !

Sans plus de cérémonie, la jeune sorcière se leva du siège qu'elle avait prit et s'en alla visiblement frustré. Laissant deux garçons complètement perdus dans la pièce. Décidément les femmes étaient étranges, bien plus qu'ils auraient put l'imaginé.

- Euh Ron, demanda Harry. Est-ce que ça lui arrive souvent, je veux dire ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous disputez, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle semblait véritablement penser ce qu'elle disait !

- Je, je ne sais pas, bégaya le sorcier aux cheveux roux. Je croyais que tout c'était arranger entre elle et moi depuis les aventures au Ministère, on s'était promis de profiter des moments que la vie nous accordait. Cependant on dirait que depuis que tu es dans le coma elle est sur les nerds et qu'elle ne peut pas me supporter, moi une personne sympathique !

Harry haussa les épaules, pour lui Hermione était juste sur les nerds à cause de Voldemort et elle avait craint que Voldemort prenait de la puissance en osant s'attaquer au Survivant (NA : Il est aveugle).

- Alors en ce qui concerne les buses combien en as-tu eut et que vas-tu faire ! demanda Harry à son meilleur ami.

- Oh j'ai eut _:_

Divination : Pitoyable

Astronomie : Déplorable

Botanique : Bien

Histoire de la magie : Pitoyable

Soins aux Créatures Magiques : Optimal

Enchantement : théorie = Excellent

pratique = Très bien

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : théorie = Optimal

pratique = Optimal

Métamorphose : théorie = Très bien

pratique = Très bien

Potions : Acceptable

Et je suis décidé à faire une carrière d'employé au ministère dans le département des créatures magiques en tout genre. Et pour cet emploi je n'ai pas besoin des potions ni des métamorphoses. Mais je vais avoir DFCM, Enchantement, SCM, Botanique, Reconnaissance des Créatures en tout genre, Cours des langues sauvages et Diplomatie sauvage. Et je pense pas prendre des options. Et toi !

- Moi j'ai eut :

__

Divination : Déplorable

Astronomie : Acceptable

Botanique : Effort exceptionnel

Histoire de la magie : Acceptable

Soins aux Créatures Magiques : Très bien

Enchantement : théorie = Optimal

pratique = Optimal

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : théorie = Optimal

pratique = Optimal

Métamorphose : théorie = Effort Exceptionnel

pratique = Optimal

Potions : Optimal

Et comme tu t'en doutes je vais devenir Auror. Pour ça je dois avoir Enchantement, DFCM, Métamorphose, Potions, Dissimulation Magique, Magie d'Attaque, Magie de Défense, Stratégie, Duels et Étude des runes niveau avancé. Je vais encore devoir supporter Rogue une année. Mais c'est quoi cette affaire d'option ! demanda Harry.

Ron haussa les épaules, signe d'un désintérêt total sur les sujet des options.

- Ah ça, dit Ron nonchalamment, c'est pour les étudiants studieux comme Hermione. C'est des cours de surplus, il y a des périodes prévues pour ça et ceux qui n'en n'ont pas prit ont une période libre !

- As-tu la liste des options ? demanda Harry intéressé.

Ron soupira, Harry était devenu un adepte du travail acharné. Il chercha dans ses poches et retira un parchemin et le tendit à son ami. En voyant le parchemin celui-ci fronça les sourcils en voyant des cours soulignés et regarda son ami intrigué. Il désigna les cours soulignés.

- Bon, d'accord je l'admet il y en a qui me plaise bien et me serait utile ! admit Ron.

-On dirait qu'Hermione a détindu sur toi, s'amusa le Survivant. Attend je vais regarder ce que tu projettes de prendre !

Il lut la liste en entier :

__

Liste des options de sixième année :

Auto défense moldu

Art de la guerre magique

Art en tout genre

Cours des langues sauvages

Cuisine magique

Diplomatie sauvage

Dissection de la magie

Dissimulation Magique

Duels de magie

Étude de la magie noire(aucune pratique, ce n'est que pour vous apprendre ce qu'elle est et comment s'en protéger)

Étude des runes avancés

Hypnose et subtilité de l'esprit(télépathie, occlumentie, légimencie…)

Introduction aux créatures d'autres plans

Magie d'attaque

Magie de défense

Musique

Personnages importants de l'histoire magique

Premiers soins

Propriétés des animaux et plantes magiques et moldus

Protection en tout genre

Psychologie

Reconnaissance des Créatures en tout genre

Stratégie

Technologie moldu et sorcière

Harry dévisagea son ami en disant :

- Cuisine magique !

- Ben oui quoi, moi je n'ai jamais fait la cuisine et il faudra bien que je mange une fois seul. Bon si tu veux tu peux te choisir des options avec ma liste et n'oublie pas qu'il faut envoyer ses choix une dizaine de jour avant la rentré au professeur McGonagall sinon les horaires seront déjà organisé et tu ne pourras pas les avoir ah oui c'est un max. de cinq options. Bon je te laisse je vais m'excuser au près d'Hermione sinon je sens que ça va barder pour moi ! déclara Ron

- Ok, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes ! dit-il un rien absent étant perdu dans la liste des options.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de silence dans la pièce il prit un morceau de parchemin et un plume dans le tiroir du petit secrétaire de sa chambre, visiblement quelqu'un avait tout prévu. Ce fut la première fois que Harry porta attention à la pièce. Elle était différente de toutes les autres pièces qu'il avait visité l'année précédente, elle était éclairé, propre et remit en état. Il y a avait même un lit, une penderie, un secrétaire, une table de chevet et un fauteuil. Il y avait pas à dire l'année de nettoyage avait porté ses fruits. Encore une fois les yeux d'Harry s'humidifièrent en repensant à Sirius, après tout c'était sa maison et il aurait été heureux de la voir ainsi, sans aucune trace de sa défunte mère. Il se secoua il ne devait pas y penser s'était trop dur. Mais être dans cette maison était si difficile et étant seul personne ne le verrait il laissa donc les flots de larmes coulés le long de ses joues pendant une bonne minute avant de les essuyer en se disant que Sirius n'aurait pas aimer le voir pleurer. Il prit donc la plume et écrivit :

Chère professeur McGonnagall,

Je vous écrit pour vous faire parvenir la liste des cinq options supplémentaires que je prendrai l'année de ma sixième année. Alors voici : Auto défense moldu, Dissection de la magie, Étude de la magie noire, Hypnose et subtilité de l'esprit et Protection en tout genre.

Votre élève

Harry Potter

Harry attacha la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige qui depuis que celui-ci était inconscient était resté à son chevet ne quittant même pas son perchoir pour aller chasser de la nourriture à l'extérieur ou encore pour se dégourdir. Et c'est suite à une petite caresse sur le bac, administré par Harry, qu'elle prit son envol pour Poudlard laissant Harry seul dans la chambre du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait depuis quelques temps dans sa chambre, mais peu importe ou il portait son regard des images de Sirius revenait le hanter.(Bon si c'est entre , c'Est que c'est une pensée, souvenez-vous en pour le reste de l'histoire svp).

__

Pourquoi ai-je été aussi stupide ? J'aurais du me douter que Sirius ne se serrait pas fait kidnappé, il était dans le QG, Voldemort ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Mais moi comme un imbécile j'ai foncé tête première dans le piège. Il aurait dut me laisser mourir et ne pas venir me secourir. Tous ceux que j'aime meurt d'une quelconque façon. Mes parents sont morts par ma faute, Cédric aussi et tous les moldus ou sorcier victime des Mangemorts aussi. Les Dursley avaient raison je suis un bon à rien. Je ne mérite pas d'exister**.**

Et encore une fois Harry se laissa aller. Il avait essayer de ce contrôler depuis le début de l'été et avait réussi. Depuis la mort de son parrain il n'avait pleurer qu'une seule fois en omettant celle-ci et il se trouvait que c'était arrivé quelques minutes avant. Mais là rien ne semblait pouvoir le calmer, les larmes déferlèrent de ses yeux vert émeraude et aucune pensé n'arrivait à les calmés. À sa s'ajoutait une respiration haletante et son nez qui coulait et quelques sanglots qui lui échappaient. Sans les personnes qu'il aimait pourrait-il continuer à vivre dans ce monde, continuer à vivre en voyant ses proches mourir à cause de lui ou encore vivre avec la pensé que chaque personne ayant un simple petit rapport avec lui frôlait de peu la mort. Ses yeux se posèrent donc sur sa malle que les membres de l'Ordre avait rapporté de sa famille d'accueil. À l'intérieur se trouvait un objet qui pourrait mettre fin à ce calvaire. Un objet que son parrain lui avait donner un cadeau, le canif magique. Il regarda les veines de ses poignets et ensuite sa malle et encore sur les tuyaux qui permettaient au sang de circuler à l'intérieur de son corps. Les larmes entre temps avaient arrêtées de submerger ses yeux laissant place à des idées des plus attrayante.

__

La possibilité de s'enfuir de ce monde si cruel, celui de quitter mon statut de survivant pour un monde peut-être meilleur. Un monde où je pourrai revoir ou encore voir ceux dont j'ai provoqué la mort. Un monde sans Voldemort et sans peur de la mort. Mais d'un côté les personnes mortes seraient mortes pour rien, Sirius, mon père et ma mère se sont sacrifiés pour me sauver et ils verraient leur effort anéanti. Non je ne dois pas, je dois tout d'abord vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Non je ne vais pas me défiler, déclara-t-il à haute voix. Je ne vais pas abandonner ceux qui se sont sacrifié pour mon salut. Je vais vaincre à jamais ce mage noir et faire honneur à ceux que j'aime. Je protègerai ceux que j'aime !

Sans plus attendre il sorti de la chambre et ce dirigea vers celle qui était attitré à Hermione l'année précédente. C'est là que elle et Ron devait ce trouver en ce moment et sûrement entrain de s'engueuler comme d'habitude. Alors il sorti de sa chambre d'un pas décidé un sourire aux lèvres en essuyant ses yeux et en reniflant. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand il entendit :

-Harry, on allait justement aller te retrouver !

Le jeune homme concerné ce retourna vers Hermione qui était devant Ron et attendait.

-Aller vient. On va aller voir Buck et on va te montrer les progrès qu'ona faitd ans la maison ! dit Ron enthousiasme.

-D'accord, dit-il d'un ton assez gai pour ne pas éveillé les soupçons de ses meilleurs amis, on y va !

Hermione sourit un peu tout comme Ron, mais ils savaient bien qu'il avait pleuré. Et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'y penser.

__

Pauvre lui. Il essaye de le cacher mais on voit tout de suite qu'il a pleuré. Il doit tellement ce sentir coupable, il doit tellement avoir de la peine. Si seulement je pouvais effacer toute cette tristesse de son cœur. Mais parole de sorcière je lui donnerai tout mon amour afin qu'il ne souffre pas trop. Mais je trouve tout de même que c'est sexy un homme qui pleure, après tout ça prouve qu'il n'a pas peur de ses sentiments. Et même sans ça il serait tellement sexy. À quoi tu penses ma vieille, il est triste et toi tu penses à ses belles petites fesses.

Elle et Ron leur montrèrent donc la plupart des pièces jusqu'à ce qu'il soit renduau grenier. C'était là où Buck l'hyppogriffe se trouvait. Lui aussi avait été beaucoup affecté par la mort de Sirius un temps, mais il s'y était vite habitué et maintenant Remus était devenu son nouveau maître. Après cette petite escapade au grenier où Harry s'était remémoré les bons souvenirs qu'il avait passé sur le dos de Buck et d'Hermione, Ron le traîna au Hall d'entré où se trouvait le tableau de mère de Sirius se trouvait. Mais celle-ci ne disait rien et restait accroupi dans son coin en pensant que le sang des Black était perdu à jamais. Même si elle n'appréciait pas énormément son fils elle ne voulait pas que son dernier héritier meurt ainsi. Mais quand Harry entra dans son champs de vision elle se présenta elle se retrouva emporté d'un vent de colère.

- Oh toi, commença-t-elle a crier. Espèce de tueur, tu as tuer mon fils en prodiguant un acte stupide. Il s'est sacrifier pour ta petite personne, tu es la cause de l'extinction du sang des nobles Black. Tu as tuer ton propre parrain et lui qui disait que tu étais un homme bien, je te maudis sale chenapan. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton horrible père qui a converti mon petit Siri d'amour, vous êtes tous les deux des salauds de première…

Et elle n'arrêta pas de crier des absurdités tel que cela faisant remonté au yeux de Harry des larmes, chaque mots qu'elle disait était un coup dur pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione furieuse prenne sur la table un couteau de cuisine que quelqu'un avait laissé là et lui cris :

- Comment osez-vous faire du mal à Harry. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire sale harpie !

Et sans que Ron ne puisse l'en empêcher, Harry étant trop effondré pour faire quelque chose elle fonça sur le tableau en criant à tut tête et planta le couteau dans le tableau magique déchirant un peu la robe de la dame et en trouant la toile. Madame Black affolée commença à crier de toutes ses forces à cause de la terreur qu'elle éprouvait et s'enfuit dans tous les coins du tableaux. Sa robe à la fin était en lambeau et elle saignait d'un peu partout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'enfuit du tableau et disparaisse dans le néant. Laissant une Hermione épuisée qui rapidement reprit son souffle normal et se précipita sur Harry qui était tout comme Ron éberlué par la scène.

- Ça va Harry. Tu vas bien, en crois pas ce qu'elle a dit ! dit Hermione calmement.

- Ça, ça va ! bégaya Harry.

- Hermione c'est bien toi qui vient de faire ça au tableau de la mère de Sirius, demanda Ron encore éberlué. Tu as bien découpé cette toile avec un couteau de cuisine et saigné madame Black. Tu m'impressionne Hermione, tu es mon idole ! s'emporta Ron.

- Oui j'y suis allé un peu fort ! déclara Hermione timidement.

- De quoi tu parles Hermione c'était génial ! s'exclama Ron super heureux.

Le tableau tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd.

- Et en plus tu l'as fait disparaître et ça à annulé tous ces sorts, elle avait sûrement transmuté un peu de son esprit et de sa magie dans ce tableau t c'est pourquoi ces sorts semblaient se renouveler, on les détruisait bien, mais elle les reconstruisait !


	3. La chambre du deuxième étage

****

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi tout appartient à J.K Rowling

****

Annonce : Pour ce chapitre, je voudrais bien recevoir au moins une review svp. Parce que là, je suis entrain de me demander si je ne perds pas mon temps à composer une fic que personne lit. Alors si vous lisez je vous en prit donner moi vos appréciations. Si vous avez moins aimé le chapitre deux ou encore celui-ci et pourquoi.

****

Réponses :Ginny95 : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ce chapitre comporte plus de mystère.

****

La chambre du deuxième étage

Maintenant une journée entière avait passé depuis la folie passagère qui avait prit Hermione et qui lui avait permit de terroriser Mrs. Black. Ses deux amis avaient eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas parler de l'incident, car Hermione elle-même ne revenait des actes qu'elle avait faits à ce pauvre tableau, et en plus pour Harry. Celui-ci au début n'avait pas trop apprécié de voir une fille le défendre. Durant ce moment de faiblesse il avait perdu toute chance d'impressionnée son amie, avec un comportement de macho… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, vouloir impressionné Hermione, Hermione Granger une de ses deux meilleurs amis. Rapidement il avait retiré de sa tête ses pensées pour se rendre compte que Hermione n'avait fait ça que dans son intérêt, elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal bien au contraire.

Bref, même Ron qui avait été secouée par cette prestation avait décidé de ne pas montrer son admiration pour la jeune femme. Bien qu'à quelques reprises l'on put apercevoir dans ses yeux bruns une lueur d'admiration lorsqu'il pensait au courage dont avait fait preuve Hermione personne n'avait encore osé utiliser un moyen aussi radical contre cette folle. Le temps passa depuis l'événement et franchement le trio ne savait plus quoi faire, ils étaient aller dans la chambre d'Harry sous les conseils du professeur Dumbledore, qui pensait que le Survivant avait besoin de repos, après les derniers évènements. Et bien entendu avec Hermione la discussion tourna naturellement sur un sujet des plus sérieux : les BUSEs, étant donné que la jouvencelle n'avait pas été présente lors de la discussion entre Harry et Ron.

- Alors Harry, quels ont été tes résultats ? demanda Hermione ne cachant pas son excitation à pouvoir comparer ses propres résultats.

Et pour la deuxième fois Harry énuméra ses notes soit :

_Divination : Déplorable_

Astronomie : Acceptable

Botanique : Effort exceptionnel

Histoire de la magie : Acceptable

Soins aux Créatures Magiques : Très bien

Potion : Optimal

Enchantement : théorie Optimal

pratique Optimal

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : théorie Optimal

pratique Optimal

Métamorphose : théorie Effort Exceptionnel

pratique Optimal

- Oh bravo Harry, c'est bien. Avec des notes pareilles tu dois sûrement dépassé la moyenne des élèves de Poudlard. Il n'y a pas à dire tu es excellent ! surenchérit Hermione un sourire fendu jusqu'au oreilles.

- Ah arrête ton manège Mione. Tu m'as fait le même coup, tu le félicites pour ensuite le rebaissé en te vantant de tes notes, chiala Ron et en se tournant vers Harry dit, attend de voir ses notes !

- Ron je trouve très insultant que tu oses pensé que tu puisses croire que je me valoriserais en me comparant à vos résultats, bien qu'il faut l'avouer j'ai eut des notes bien au dessus des tiennes et de celle de Harry. Écoute Harry :

__

Arithmancie :Optimal

Astronomie : Optimal

Botanique : Optimal

Histoire de la magie : Optimal

Soins aux Créatures Magiques : Optimal

Potions : Optimal

Enchantement : théorie Optimal

pratique Optimal

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : théorie Optimal

pratique Optimal

Métamorphose : théorie Optimal

pratique Optimal

Te rends tu comptes Harry, j'ai obtenu la perfection. Je suis l'élève la plus douée de tout Poudlard. Et sûrement de toutes les autres écoles de sorcellerie de l'Angleterre !

Harry regarda son amie avec un sourire sur les lèvres, il était évidant qu'elle allait obtenir de tels résultats avec le temps qu'elle mettait dans ses études et avec sa studiosité. Mais juste pour l'énerver un eu ils regarda Ron il lui dit :

- Tu as bien raison Ron. Elle ne peut pas passer deux secondes sans se vanter !

- C'est complètement faux ce que vous insinuez-là ! s'indigna la concernée.

- Ah d'accord. C'est pas pour te vanter, t'as compris Ron en fin de conte c'Est juste pour le plaisir de nous rabaisser ! blagua Harry.

- Ah oui, c'est crédible ça aussi ! plaisanta Ron sur le dos de Hermione.

- Arrêtez ça. C'est franchement humiliant, comme si j'allais faire ça à mes deux meilleurs amis. Quelques fois j'ai l'impression que vous ça vous amuse de me faire passer pour la méchante. Comme lorsque tu m'avais accusé moi et Pattenrond de s'être débarrassé de ce connard de rat. Ou quand on t'a confisqué ton éclair de feu. Quand j'ai corrigé ta formule de lévitation en première année ! s'exclama Hermione se calant dans son fauteuil se rappelant ces souvenirs plus que détestables.

- On ne fait que se moquer Mione, la rassura Harry, on sait que tu ne veux que notre bien !

Hermione maugréa quelques paroles inaudibles et ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que Molly Weasley viennent les interrompes pour leur faire part du repas servi, qui était entrain de refroidir. Comme des boulets de canon Harry et Ron se précipitèrent vers la salle à manger faisant une course. Et l'on put entendre de la part d'Hermione un petit :

- À les garçons !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, Remus et Severus ne cessent pas de ce donner des compétions comme celle-là. Mais des fois c'est utile, après tout c'est un grâce à eux que le dîner (NA : N'oubliez pas que c'est en Angleterre) est servi si tôt ! lui déclara Molly.

Hermione suivit la rousse jusqu'en bas où la table était mise. Trois magnifique poulet bien préparés se trouvaient au milieu de la table accompagné de plat de crudité, de riz et d'asperges. Harry et Ron étaient déjà installés juste à côté de Tonks qui maintenant avait de beau et long cheveux blonds. Il ne restait plus que trois place toutes les trois alignées l'une à côté de l'autre encadré par Harry et Remus. Après quelques compliments au sujet de la fabuleuse cuisine de Molly Weasley de la part des adultes et des adolescents, tout le monde attaqua son assiette avec avidité sans prendre la peine d'attendre qu'Hermione et Molly soit assis. Les derniers évènements avaient sûrement ouvert l'appétit de plusieurs, puisque dis minutes plus tard l'on servait le dessert qui consistait en une gigantesque tarte au sucre accompagné de tasse de thé. Mais soudain Hermione remarqua la troisième chaise entre elle, se trouvant à côté de Harry, et Mrs. Weasley, se trouvant à côté de Remus. Elle parcourut des yeux la table entière passant de : Harry, Ron, Tonks, Maugrey, Fletcher, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Rogue, Remus, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Charlie(Bill se trouvant en France) et en fin Mrs Weasley. Depuis le début des vacances il n'y avait qu'eux qui dînaient au 12, square Grimaud. Personne d'autre, mais en y pensant bien depuis le début des vacances une chaise était rajouté, mais personne ne s'y était assise, malgré les couverts installés. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'adressa au professeur Mcgonagall juste en face d'elle.

- Euh professeur, demanda-t-elle, pourrais-je savoir pour qui est installé ces couverts à ma droite. Car j'ai remarqué que depuis le début des vacances il y avait une place en plus, mais que personne n'y venait !

La personne à qui était adressée la question ne semblait manifestement pas quoi répondre à celle-ci et lançait des petits coups d'œil inquiet vers le directeur à sa gauche. Mais bientôt toutes les personnes rassemblées autour de la table remarquèrent l'indécision de Minerva et lui lancèrent des regards appuyer afin qu'elle réponde le plus rapidement possible à son élève. Et enfin la réponse sorti de sa bouche.

- Et bien, ce couvert et tous ceux qui ont été installés et qui sont restés vides durant votre séjour au quartier général de l'Ordre ont été mis pour Jacob, vous savez bien le jeune Médicomage qui est venu pour soigner monsieur Potter. Mais malheureusement il ne peut jamais venir dîner en notre compagnie, vous savez ce métier nécessite d'être aux aguets 24 heures/ 24 et 7 jours/ 7. Mais je vous trouve très indiscrète de poser des questions qui ne vous concernent pas le moins du monde, Mademoiselle Granger. Après tout je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre ma chère !

Et c'est là que la discussion s'arrêta, la jeune femme ayant un peu honte d'elle-même, car alors qu'elle faisait parti des principales personnes figurants sur la liste noire de Voldemort, l'Ordre lui avait permis de rester au QG, pour ne pas mettre en danger la vie de ses parents moldus. Mais qu'en à Harry lui, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné et allait poser une question, avant que le pied d'Hermione arrive sur son tibia lui prodiguant un mal de chien. Visiblement elle préférait que cette discussion prenne fin, malgré le regard noir qu'Harry lui lançait. Après le repas finit les trio d'adolescent se précipitèrent dans la chambre d'Harry où il fermèrent la porte.

- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? demanda Harry, visiblement hors de lui.

- Ah, mais réfléchis Harry. Tu n'as pas vu comme la discussion était tendue sur ce sujet. Il a bien fallut vingt minutes au professeur Mcgonagall avant de me répondre. Il garde quelque chose de secret ! répondit Hermione.

- Et c'est justement pourquoi il voulait poser une question, parce qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose ! dit Ron pour appuyer son meilleur ami.

- Mais tu le fais exprès ou tu es juste épais, s'emporta Hermione alors que Ron semblait vouloir répliquer. Pense-y un peu, s'ils savaient qu'on s'intéressait sur ce sujet il ferait tout pour garder la personne encore plus secret et de garder un œil sur nous !

- Tu es géniale Hermione. Tu penses toujours à tout ! s'émerveilla Ron.

- Je sais ! se vanta-t-elle.

- Et le pied, c'est que t'es modeste en plus de tout ça ! la nargua Harry.

- Bon arrêtons de nous attarder. L'on doit absolument trouver à qui était destiné la place à table !

Et pendant près de deux heures le trio s'attarda sur la question, essayant de rassemblé les minces pièces du puzzle se dressant devant eux. Mais rien à faire le mystère entourant le mystérieux personnage de la 15ème place à table. Le mystère devenait même de plus en plus brumeux, avec toutes ces hypothèses plus improbables les unes que les autres.

Dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, l'assemblé comprenant : Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Minerva Mcgonagall, Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue et bien évidemment Albus Dumbledore, était très tendu. Pour la première fois depuis la venue des plus jeunes quelqu'un avait osé poser des questions sur l'occupant du QG. Celui pour qui un couvert chaque soir était installé, celui pour qui Severus passait des heures dans son laboratoire a fabriqué diverses potions, celui pour qui tous s'inquiétait malgré le manque d'informations qu'ils avaient sur ce personnage.

- Albus, il faut absolument faire quelque chose. Mademoiselle Granger à remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Et vous connaissez ces trois élèves, en cinq années ils ont découvert la pierre philosophale, ce qui résidait dans la Chambre des Secrets, découvert que le professeur Lupin est un loup-garou, prouvé l'innocence de Sirius, du moins à nos yeux, ils ont tous participés d'une manière ou d'une autre au tournoi, formé une ligue pour préparé les élèves à ce battre et a accéder combattre des Mangemorts ! s'écria Minerva.

- Du calme Minerva, ils n'ont encore rien découvert ! enchérit Dumbledore.

- Oui, mais ils ne nous pardonneront pas de leur caché quelque chose, encore une fois ! dit à son tour Arthur.

- Mon chéri, je te rappelle que cette affaire ne les concerne en aucun cas. Ils ont beau se croire assez grand pour faire parti de l'Ordre, ils n'en font pas partis et même si c'était le cas ils n'ont pas à tout savoir ! s'exclame Molly.

- Arthur, Minerva. Molly à tout à fait raison, je pourrais comprendre qu'Harry nous en veuille si ça le concernait, mais dans cette histoire il n'est pas concerné. Du moins du peu que nous en savons il ne l'est pas ! dit Albus.

- Et de toute façon, il n'est pas rétabli ! dit résolument Molly.

- Très bien, je vous fais confiance Albus. Cependant, vous savez que s'il s'emporte il ne voudra plus jamais nous faire confiance. Car encore une fois nous lui avons menti ! répondu Arthur.

Le temps passait et passait, aucun des trois sorciers n'avaient put trouver une raison logique, pour que le professeur Mcgonagall leur mente, sur l'absence d'une quelconque personne faisant sûrement parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Harry aurait tellement aimer avoir du Veritaserum et aussi pouvoir jeter un sort d'oubli sur le professeur Dumbledore, pour qu'enfin il lui révèle tous les secrets qui planaient autour de lui, et même plus. Il aurait penser que depuis l'année précédente, le directeur aurait toujours voulu lui dire les mystères qui planaient autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais non il lui cachait encore des choses.

Alors que Ron s'apprêtait à encore une fois dire une théorie farfelu(comme d'habitude), l'on cogna à la porte et sans plus attendre une femme aux cheveux roux entra. Et non il ne s'agissait pas de madame Weasley, mais bien de Tonks, qui avait métamorphoser ses cheveux, pour qu'ils soient exactement identiques à ceux de la mère Weasley.

- Aller vous tous, il est temps de dormir !

- Tonks, pourquoi as-tu cette coupe de cheveux. C'est celle de ma mère ! s'étonna Ron

- Eh bien, justement. Je voudrais être un peu comme madame Weasley, savoir cuisiner parfaitement, bien faire le ménage ou encore avoir un instinct aussi maternel quelle, après tout elle a élevé sept enfant à la perfection, répondit Tonks avant de partir en disant, et je en vous laisse pas plus de cinq minutes pour vous préparer. Compris ?

- Ouais Tonks ! répondirent-ils plus ou moins ensemble.

- C'est affreux, je en veux pas une deuxième mère, en plus si elle est comme ma vraie mère, je vais être encore plus couvert !

Harry resta muet sur la dernière remarque, Ron avait une mère exemplaire et il s'en plaignait. Alors que lui n'en avait pas, et la " chose " qui ressemblait le plus à une mère pour lui était sa tante Pétunia. Et c'était loin d'être amusant de l'Avoir comme mère.

- Et bien tu vois, moi j'aimerais bien en avoir deux, et juste une ça ferait l'affaire ! dit Harry une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Sans autres commentaires le rouquin et la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, sortirent de la pièce, laissant Harry ce couche, mais alors qu'ils fermèrent la porte, le sorcier put les entendre ce chamailler.

- Mais à quoi tu pensais ? entendit-on Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas ! ça c'était la voix de Ron.

- Ça ne t'es jamais arriver au par avant de penser avant de parler, questionna la jeune sorcière, parce ça c'était vraiment pas fort !

- Je suis désolé, je te l'ai dit, surenchérit Ron, je te l'accorde je n'ai pas penser avant de dire ça !

Et bientôt le survivant ne put plus entendre les voix de ses deux meilleurs amis, étant trop loin ou tout simplement ayant arrêté, quoi que ceci était moins probable. Il s'emmitoufla donc dans ses couvertures tout en essayant de ne pas penser à al disparition des personnes qu'il aurait tant voulu plus connaître. Il essaya donc vainement de s'endormir, mais en fut incapable, il y avait trop de chose de dramatique qui se produisait dans sa vie, pour pouvoir dormir profondément. En plus du fait qu'il était resté dans un état comateux pendant plusieurs heures.

Après environ quatre heures d'essais infructueux, afin de s'endormir il décida de ce lever et de lire un peu. Mais en regardant les titres des grimoires qu'il détenait il préféra encore mieux aller ce promener un peu dans le manoir des Black. Il enfila donc ses vieux souliers, ayant au par avant appartenu à son cousin Dudley et s'apprêta à sortir. Mais souvenant qu'il y avait probablement un membre de l'Ordre encore réveillé. Il se dirigea donc vers sa valise et prit la cape d'invisibilité que lui avait léguer son père.

Cette cape ne pouvait que lui rappeler de bon souvenir, évidemment des souvenirs qui se rattachait à son école Poudlard. Avec cette cape il avait visité tellement de passage secret, il avait tellement de fois braver l'interdit et découvert des choses passionnantes ou simplement senti le plaisir d'explorer un endroit que même le directeur ne connaît pas.

Sans plus attendre le jeune Griffondor ouvrit la porte de sa chambre le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas éveillé de soupçon sur sa balade nocturne et il sorti de sa chambre pour ensuite refermer la porte dans le plus grand silence. Enfin il allait pouvoir se dégourdir un peu et peut-être qu'une petite balade lui donnerait sommeil, après tout un peu d'exercice, avant de ce coucher, pouvait le fatiguer. Il s'engouffra dans plusieurs couloirs sans vois personnes admirant au passage les tableaux d'illustres sorciers ou de paysage enchanteur. Mais bien vite il se lassa des peintures et voulut se diriger vers une endroit précis, un endroit qui allait lui remémorer des beaux tout comme des mauvais souvenirs. Il voulait ce rendre vers la chambre de Sirius. Il reparti donc dans le sens inverse et au premier tournant tourna à droite, il savait aisément où se trouvait cette chambre. Et en quelques minutes il fut arriver à la chambre, mais dès qu'il toucha la poigner, il eut soudain envi de dormir. Il se retourna donc vers le couloir et marcha vers sa chambre, mais à peine cinq secondes après il se secoua les idées et retourna au près de la porte. Mais quand il essaya de l'ouvrir elle était fermé et en plus il avait atrocement mal au ventre, il se dirigea donc vers les toilettes personnelles de sa chambre, mais encore une fois ses sentiments le guidèrent vers la porte de la chambre de Sirius. Et encore une fois lorsqu'il toucha la porte un charme agit sur lui et il ressentit aussitôt une faim atroce. Jamais au cour de sa vie une aussi grande fin avait exister en lui. Harry ne pouvait même pas résister, peu importe la force qu'il y mettait, à cette nouvelle sensation et sans plus attendre il se rendit aux cuisines.

Après avoir mangé il se dirigea vers les toilettes, les autres sensations ne l'avait pas encore quitté et plus fatigué que jamais il s'écrasa dans son lit. Malgré tous les phénomènes étranges qui entourait cette maison. Mais pourquoi la chambre de Sirius, voulait-on absolument lui rappeler qu'il n'y résidait plus. Et sur ce il s'endormit.

- - - - - - - - -

Le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla, il remarqua que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, il avait appris les bases pour calculer l'heure dans ses cours d'astronomies. Alors sans plus attendre il sorti de sa malle une paire de jeans trouées et un chandail noirs délavés, tous les deux beaucoup trop ample pour l'adolescent. Méritait-il toutes ces choses, la mort de ses parents, la haine de sa famille d'adoption, la mort de Cédric ou la mort de son parrain ou encore l'acharnement d'un mage noir pour le détruire.

Il descendit lentement les marches pour se rendre jusqu'à la salle à manger, et à peine eut-il descendu les 10 premières marches qu'il entendit :

- L'on a fait la grasse matinée, je ne te reconnais plus ! cria Ron

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange, ajouta Hermione qui semblait mi-étonné mi-amusé. D'habitue tu te couches assez tard et te réveil assez tôt !

- Les enfants après ce qu'il lui est arrivé il peut bien ce reposer, déclara Mme. Weasley. Que veux-tu pour le petit déjeuner Harry ?

- Euh, des œufs s'il vous plaît madame Weasley. Oui c'est étrange, hier soir je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir alors je suis aller me promener, mais j'ai…j'ai…je ne me souviens plus après ça c'est comme si je m'étais réveillé !

- Oui Harry, sa s'appelle un rêve ! qui d'autre que Ron pouvait faire des remarques comme celle-ci.

- Peut-être bien !

La mère Weasley lui servit ses œufs qu'il hâta à manger. Il avait faim…faim, ce mots lui rappelait quelque chose, quelque chose par rapport à la veille, mais quoi il avait manger hier et s'était coucher, il ne pouvait pas avoir eut faim. Et il vu en flash une poigné, une poigné qu'il avait déjà vu quelque chose. Mais où, ça il ne le savait pas et comment non plus il ne le savait pas.

Un peu après Hermione et Ron l'accompagnèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione, Harry était quelque peu tanné d'être enfermé dans la même pièce à longueur de temps. Ça lui rappelait trop les Dursley, qui le laissaient moisir dans sa petite chambre toute la journée, il entrèrent donc dans une chambre… rose. Oui la chambre d'Hermione était complètement rose, avec une bibliothèque bien garnit dans un coin, un bureau avec des parchemins bien classés et très surprenant sur le lit cinq, six peluches étaient bien en vu. Harry regarda son amie mi-amusé mi-moqueur.

- Eh, je te permet pas de te moquer !

- Je n'ai rien dit, répliqua le survivant, mais judicieux choix des couleurs !

- Merci beaucoup ! répliqua-t-elle

- N'empêche que c'est déjà mieux que ma chambre à moi, elle n'est pas aussi gai !

- Ah si tu veux je peux demander à ma mère de faire la même chose pour ta chambre que pour celle d'Hermione ! dit Ron, et ce petit commentaire fut suivi par des éclats de rire de la part du trio magicien.

Mais si Harry pouvait laisser voir de l'amusement, ses pensés se tournaient vers bien d'autre chose que la couleur de sa chambre. Son soi-disant rêve ne cessait de le harceler, plus il y pensait plus cet événement lui semblait parfaitement réel. Il pouvait même décrire tous les détails de la porte qu'il avait vu en rêve et toutes les sensations qu'il avait ressenti et ce rêve n'avait pourtant aucun rapport avec Voldemort.

- Harry, Harry tu es avec nous ? demanda la voix de son meilleur ami.

- Oui, oui. Je me remémorais les évènements de mon soi-disant rêve !

- Passe à autre chose, ce n'était qu'un rêve et pas de la première importance !

- Je sais bien Ron, mais ça semblait si réel. J'étais dans mon lit et ensuite je me suis levé pour aller me promener, puisque je n'arrivais pas à dormir et à un moment je suis passé devant la chambre de…de…de, Harry avait beaucoup de mal à dire ce nom avec lui remontait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs, mais il y parvint tout de même, Sirius et…

Harry arrêta là son histoire, Ron et Hermione s'était lancé un regard interrogatif. Comme si sur cette chambre planait un grand mystère, comme si eux aussi se posaient des questions sur l'ancienne chambre de Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez, encore ? interrogea-t-il.

Ce fut Ron qui répondit la première.

- Et bien depuis que nous sommes ici, tu sais que nous avons passer toutes nos journées à faire de cet endroit un lieu plus habitable. La tâche à grandement avancé, mais elle n'est pas fini, quoi qu'il en soit au moment où nous devions nous attaquer à l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, ma mère s'est interposé et nous a interdit de nous approcher encore une fois de cette pièce. L'on aurait dit qu'ils voulaient nous en éloigner le plus possible !

- Dumbledore, Harry avait prononcé s'est mots avec une grande frustration, il m'avait promis d'arrêter de me cacher des choses, et il continu !

- Ne te fâche pas Harry, s'interposa Hermione, c'était peut-être quelque chose qui ne te concernait pas le moins du monde !

- Ben voyons, si s'Est caché ici ça a sûrement un rapport avec Voldemort et tout ce qui le concerne me concerne !

- Oui, dit à son tour à Ron, tu as tout à fait raison. Bon alors essaye de te rappeler de ce que tu as vu dans la chambre maintenant !

Harry ferma les yeux et visualisa la scène. Il voyait clairement le couloir et sa main qui se posait sur la poignée, elle n'était pas barré il en était certain, et rapidement il enleva la main de sur la poignée. Mais elle revint s'y poser et encore une fois s'enleva brutalement, et ce petit manège arriva encore à quelques reprises.

- Elle était débarré, déclara Harry, mais je ne l'ai pas ouverte !

- Quoi ! s'écrièrent s'est deux amis.

- Non, à chaque fois que je la touchais je devais aller au toilette, j'avais faim ou j'avais envi de dormir !

- Je vois ! déclara Hermione

-Tu vois quoi ! demanda Ron.

- Ce qui a empêcher Harry d'ouvrir la porte était évidemment un sort, déclara Hermione, d'une voix des plus sérieuses. Cependant, ce n'était pas un sort ordinaire, les sorts de protection pour lancer sur des portes sont nombreux. Mais ceux agissant sur l'esprit humain et les désirs sont très rares il n'en existe que cinq et il n'y en a aucun qui est une protection. Il n'y a qu'une seule solution il s'agit de magie ancienne. Les pratiquants de cette magie sont réputés pour altérer les esprits et en faire ce qu'ils en veulent !

- Tu veux dire que ce qui m'a empêcher d'ouvrir la porte était un sortilège de magie ancienne !

- Exactement ! déclara-t-elle

- Une question, Mione. Comment savais-tu ça ? demanda Ron.

- Si tu mettais le bout de ton nez quelques fois dans un livre, tu aurais peut-être put le savoir ! répondit-t-elle du taco tac.

- Hermione, c'est pas pour prendre du côté de Ron, sauf que y a pas beaucoup de personne qui lisent des livres sur la magie ancienne ! dit à son tour Harry.

- Oui et alors il faut bien des personnes de toute sorte. Et remarquez que mes connaissances sont souvent très utile !

Sans plus attendre elle alla chercher dans sa bibliothèque un livre, et pendant ce temps Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle était sublime et il n'avait rien à redire à ça, de longues jambes, une poitrine pas trop généreuse mais tout de même assez, des lèvres pulpeuses et roses et de magnifique petit yeux noisettes. Il passa un bon 5 minutes à l'admirer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se frustre, en ne trouvant rien.

- Bon, ce nE'st aps grave j'ai un plan


	4. Notes

Je tiens énormément à remercier tous ceux qui ont posté des review et tout ceux qui lissent ma fic.

Je veux signaler que je n'ai pas finit d'écrire et que le prochain chapitre s'en vient(TRÈS EN RETARD) mais ces temps-ci j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, mais je peux vous donner le nom du prochain chapitre : Un ange dans le QG(à ne pas prendre à la lettre il s'agit d'un jeu de mots assez poche)

En passant, pour les review, je en sais pas comment permettre aux anonyme de poster des review, alors si on pouvait m'Expliquer, ça serait sympa.

Courage je prévoir mettre le prochain chapitre pendant la fin de semaine.


	5. Un ange dans le QG

****

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K excepté le personne d'Angel et tous ce qui s'y rattache.

****

Note de l'auteur : N'oubliez surtout pas de poster vos reviews, svp, pour m'encourager à continuer. En passant je suis comme d'habitude très désolé par le retard(ça me frustre d'habitude je suis assez ponctuel) mais dites-vous que avec les pbs d'ordi que j'ai vous auriez put rien avoir du tout, j'ai dut écrire ce chapitre deux fois et demi. En passant, je ne suis pas trop fier de ce chapitre, mais vous me direz ce que vous en pensez

Tout cas merci pour les reviews.

Gini95 : Merci à toi pour ta review et voilà la suite, dsl de vous avoir fait attendre, j'espère que tu aimeras

Atlantea : Merci pour les tuyaux pour les rewiews des anonyme, tu me permets d'avoir de review : p. La suite est enfin là et durant le temps des fêtes y devraient y en avoir une autre. Et Dumbledore ne cache pas qu'une seule chose à Harry

Arathorn : Merci pour ta review Arathorn et je suis vraiment désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, je dois bien avoué que c'est mon point faible

Flamme : Merci pour ta review, oui c'est une Hermione/Harry et tu peux la mettre dans ta Community si tu veux et au risque de paraître stupide c'est quoi une Community

Le saut de l'Ange : Merci à toi aussi pour le tuyaux pour les reviews et encore une fois ej susi désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, y a pas à dire c'est pas mon truc et je fais de mon mieux pour faire de long chapitre(moi aussi je préfère ça long) et Harry et Hermione est mon couple préféré, c'est pourquoi en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fic avec eux que j'en ai fait une

Bon c'est maintenant que l'histoire prend un sens et que l'action commence, du moins au moins un peu.

****

Chapitre 4 : Un ange dans le QG.

C'était le moment de mettre le plan d'Hermione à exécution, ils avaient mit toutes la journée à le perfectionner et à en parler, quoi qu'en faisant bien attention aux adultes qui peuplaient la maison. Le trio de magicien avait attendu toute la journée pour mettre en application le mystérieux plan et maintenant il allait devoir le mettre à exécution.

Il faisait nuit noir, plus aucune lumière ne brillait dans le 12 Square Grimaud, et dans le passage du deuxième étage il n'y avait personne, du moins c'est ce que l'on aurait put croire d'un simple coup d'œil. Car en réalité aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, trois adolescents, emmitouflés dans une cape magique, était invisible et ceux-ci profitaient de cette faculté pour déchiffrer le secret qui résidait dans le QG.

Harry en-tête essayait tant bien que mal de se diriger sans encombre vers l'ancienne chambre de son défunt parrain, il fallait dire que malgré la faculté d'invisibilité de sa cape, les personnes sous l'effet cet objet magique ne pouvait pas voir au travers de la dite cape. Cet artefact magique les avait sauvé à de nombreuses reprises. Que ce soit pour de simple excursions nocturnes ou encore des rencontre avec leurs ennemis de toujours, et bien sûr pour faire quelconque farce aux Serpentards. Mais cette fois-ci elle allait servir à retirer le voile de la vérité, à découvrir ce que les adultes pouvaient leur caché et aussi pourquoi voulaient-ils le cacher.

Et comme la nuit précédente il s'engouffra dans plusieurs couloirs où siégeaient de nombreux portraits de sorciers plus ou moins célèbres, des statues de créatures magiques ou encore bien normales. Le jeune sorcier et ses deux acolytes étaient déterminés à atteindre l'ancienne chambre de Sirius. Depuis le milieu de l'après-midi qu'ils ne faisaient que penser à ça, aux divers pièges qu'ils devraient affronté ou encore la terrible vérité à laquelle il devrait faire face. Le plan pour cette excursion avait d'innombrable fois changé sous la tutelle d'Hermione qui n'avait fait que ce contre dire et à inventé des théories plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Et tout ça pour aboutir à un plan des plus simple. Ce rendre sous la cape d'invisibilité jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, ouvrir la poigné et ensuite jeter un coup d'œil pour ne déclencher aucun piège en entrant dans la pièce.

C'est ainsi qu'après quelques minutes de marche dans l'immense manoir de la famille Black que le trio de magiciens étaient devant la porte en chaîne massif derrière laquelle se trouvait quelque chose ou quelqu'un que l'Ordre voulait leur cacher à tout prit. Et alors que Harry allait poser sa main sur la poigné, la main de Ron se posa sur son avant-bras, le stoppant dans son geste.

- Harry, penses-tu que nous devrions le faire, dit Ron la voix tremblante. Peut-être que la raison pourquoi elle est caché, c'est parce qu'elle est potentiellement dangereuse !

- Ron a raison Harry, on est peut-être mieux d'attendre dans savoir un peu plus sur le sujet. Imagine qu'il s'agit d'un objet comme un Discréteur, s'exclama Hermione, mais devant les mines incompréhensives de ses deux amis soupira. Voyons vous ne lisez jamais out les deux. Le Discréteur est une des nouvelles inventions du ministère, un objet qui quand on se trouve dans une zone de 2 mètre de diamètre autour de lui disloque nos particules, les éparpillant dans l'espace embiellant !

- C'est sûr que vu sur ce point ! admit Harry.

- Attend ai-je bien entendu Harry, s'exclama Ron. Tu es d'Accord pour partir !

Il était vrai que voir Harry abandonné alors que c'était quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur, malgré tous les embûches que cela occasionnait était quelque chose d'assez rare.

- Non, je peux très bien comprendre que vous ayez peur, c'est pourquoi je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous vous écartez. Mais moi je dois absolument découvrir la chose que l'on me cache !

- Non, Harry si tu le fais je le fais aussi ! annonça Hermione.

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que nous te laisserions faire quelque chose d'aussi dangereux tout seul tout de même. Nous sommes tous des Griffondors, après tout ! dit à son tour Ronald.

- Écoutez, je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, alors s'il vous plaît reculez !

- Je pensais que tu nous connaîtrais mieux depuis tout ce temps Harry ! s'offusqua Ron.

- Et je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te laisser tomber Harry ! laissa échapper Hermione.

Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer et ne remarqua même pas l'allusion d'Hermione sur ses sentiments, ses pensés ce tournant toutes vers la mystérieuse porte à laquelle une protection constituer d'ancienne magie avait été donné. Il avança donc sa main tremblante vers la poignée de métal et après un cour laps de temps la posa dessus. Mais aussitôt posée il la retira et se dirigea vers les plus proches toilettes, mais Hermione l'interpella.

- Harry où vas-tu ?

- Au toilette… C'est vrai la poignée, je l'avais complètement oublié. Essaye-toi !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Hermione avança sa main lentement vers la poignée et à peine fut-elle posée et qu'elle commençait à tourner qu'elle la retira et se tenait l'estomac se dirigeant vers l'escalier pour descendre vers la cuisine. Cette fois-ci ce fut Ron qui intervint et ramena Hermione à la raison et ensuite ce fut à lui d'essayer. Et comme ces deux prédécesseurs il retira presque aussitôt sa main, prétextant avoir besoin de sommeil. Chacun des trois sorciers réessayèrent, sans grand résultat, le sort lancé par le professeur Dumbledore semblait plus puissant qu'il ne le pensait et ne semblait pas s'estomper ou encore conditionner leur esprit à s'y habituer. C'est donc dans un acte désespéré que Ron sorti sa baguette magique et la brandit vers la porte.

- Ron, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais. Tu sais très bien que l'utili…

Mais Hermione fut bien vite coupé par la formule que prononça le rouquin :

- _Pulsion !_

La pulsion magique sorti de sa baguette magique en forme d'arc bleu tournoyant sur lui même et se propulsa vers la porte, mais au lieu de défoncer la porte comme il l'aurait dut, le sort fut stopper par un écran bleu qui renvoya le sort vers les trois sorciers, qui s'écrasèrent contre le mûr opposé.

- Ça ne devait pas faire ça normalement et une chance que cette foutu chambre soit assez éloigné des autres, lança Ron !

- Ronald Weasley, te rends tu compte que tu seras probablement expulsé de l'école pour avoir utilisé la magie à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de l'école !

- Mais non Mione, le QG est protégé par des milliers de sort et le ministère ne peut pas détecter la magie qui a été faite ici !

- Arrêtez vos histoires, ce n'est pas si important, dit Harry encore secoué. Ce qui est important c'est que quelqu'un est lancé non seulement un sort sur la poigné, mais aussi un écran de protection contre la magie !

- Oui, c'est pas normal en plus ce sort à renvoyé le mien. Mione c'est quoi ce sort, toi qui connais tout sur tout ?

- Désolé Ron, mais ça je ne l'ai jamais vu. Que ce soit à la bibliothèque de l'école où celle du Pré-au-lard !

- Il y a une bibliothèque à Pré-au-lard ! dirent Harry et Ron sur un même ton.

- Bien entendu qu'il y en a une, qu'est-ce que vous pensez que pour avoir un livre sur la magie il faut toujours aller voir à Poudlard, vous êtes désespérant. En tout cas, tout ça pour dire que ce n'est pas un sort des plus commun !

- Bon en tout cas on oubli la magie ! déclara Harry.

- On pourrait réessayer avec le sort de la poigné, non ? proposa la sorcière

- Au cas ou tu ne l'avais pas remarqué on a déjà essayé plusieurs fois et sans grand résultat ! déclara Ron.

- Oui pour le moment nous avons essayé chacun de notre côté, mais je sais pertinemment que les sorts agissant sur l'esprit ne peuvent être axé que sur un individu à la fois, donc si à trois nous essayons d'ouvrir la porte, peut-être bien qu'elle s'ouvrira. Bien entendu je ne peux être certaine du résultat obtenu, puisque ce sortilège de protection est d'une grande puissance à ce que nous avons put constater il pourrait très bien muter de lui-même et être plus puissant voir même endommager nos esprits. Cependant je doute que ça arrivera ! essaya-t-elle de les rassurer.

- Et tu penses vraiment que ça va nous rassurer ! demanda Harry

- Pour l'amour du ciel, nous sommes des Griffondors après tout ! s'exclame Hermione plutôt exaspéré

- Wow, tu m'impressionnes Hermione, dit le rouquin impressionné par la nouvelle Hermione, je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais transgresser les règlements et en plus risquer un renvoi !

- Un…un…un renvoi, paniqua Hermione réalisant ce qu'elle disait. Après tout peut-être bien que nous ne devrions pas, la curiosité est un vilain défaut et ça pourrait très mal ce terminer !

- Comme tu l'as dit, Mione nous sommes des Griffondors ! s'amusa Harry

- Mais…mais…

Hermione nus pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry et Ron posaient leur main sur la poignée entraînant au passage celle de la sorcière et commencèrent à tourner la poignée. Tout d'abord le sort ce propulsa sur Harry et celui-ci eut immédiatement envi d'aller ce rassasier, mais au moment où il allait quitté la poignée, le sortilège lâcha son dévolu sur Ron. Aussitôt le cadet Weasley (Note de l'auteur : bon je ne sais plus si le cadet est le dernier né, le deuxième née ou l'avant dernier, alors je le laisse), qui aussitôt eut une pressante envi d'aller aux toilettes les plus proches et comme avec Harry juste avant de lâcher la poignée le sortilège changea de destinataire et Hermione se vit envahir par le sortilège. Cependant comme elle l'avait prévu le sortilège muta subitement et fut plus puissant et donna un autre envie à Hermione, celui d'embrasser Harry. Et alors que les deux autres tournaient la poignée et ouvrait la porte elle s'Approcha d'Harry et l'embrassa, mais ce baiser ne dura qu'à peine une seconde, avant qu'elle recule horrifié par son acte, laissant un Harry désorienté et un Ron perturbé.

(Note de l'auteur : Vous aurez compris que le sortilège agis en quelques secondes, après tout il ne faut pas plus d'une seconde pour ouvrir une porte)

- Oh…je…suis désolé, s'excusa Hermione à un Harry toujours Gaga. Le…le sort a sûrement muter et a pris une autre fonction plus puissante, pardonne moi Harry, ça ne se reproduira plus, je te le promet !

- C'est bon, je peux comprendre ce sortilège était si puissant qu'il aurait put faire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, l'important c'est que la porte soit ouverte ! dit Harry avec un petit sourire, essayant de cacher le regret qu'il éprouvait à cause de la fin du baiser et par la culpabilité d'Hermione.

- Bon alors on y va ! demanda Ron, assez choqué par l'image qu'il venait de voir.

- Ouais, on y va ! dit enfin Harry

Le moment tant attendu arriva et il franchirent le seuil de la porte, pour s'engouffrer dans un noir total et soudain la porte ce referma derrière eux dans un grand claquement.

- Oh merde, elle s'est refermé ! se lamenta le rouquin.

- Je pense qu'on a plus le choix, il faut avancer ! dit le Survivant.

- Je savais bien que nous n'aurions pas dut venir, j'espère simplement que nous ne serons pas expulser de Poudlard, je pense que je préférais mourir plutôt que de ne pas finir mes études !

- Hermione ! s'exaspérèrent ses deux amis

- Quoi ?

Laissant de côté leur chamaille ils sortirent leur baguette et prononça le sort de lumière, mais aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître la lumière projeté par leurs baguettes ne faisait que les encerclés n'éclairant rien autour d'eux. Comme si la lumière ne pouvait pas atteindre les mûrs ou les meubles, la pièce trop grande pour ça.

- Mais c'est impossible, cette chambre est l'une des plus grandes mais pas à ce point-là ! dit Hermione pensant à voix haute.

Ils continuèrent donc d'avancer, jusqu'à ce que tout à coup, les trois sorciers s'évanouir, aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître.

Peu à peu Harry se réveilla de son évanouissement, ses membres assez endoloris, le jeune homme avait l'impression d'avoir fait une chute de quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Le survivant regarda autour de lui, pour s'avoir où il avait atterrit et fut consterner par le paysage qu'il voyait. Il n'était en aucun cas dans une pièce, mais bien à l'extérieur dans un décors montagneux où rien ne semblait pousser et où personne ne semblait habiter non plus. Les trois sorciers étaient au sommet de la montagne et il faisait terriblement froid, le sommet était lui très étrange puisqu'il s'agissait d'une petite plate-forme qui était bordé par quatre côtés descendants parallèles au sol, celui-ci bien trop loin pour pouvoir l'atteindre.

- Où sommes-nous pour l'amour du ciel ? demanda Ron

- Je n'en ai aucune idée et toi Hermione ?

Mais la sorcière ne répondit pas à la question de Harry, elle se tu et regarda en bas, semblant terrifié par ce qu'elle voyait, paralysé par la peur et en pleine panique. Les deux sorciers soucieux de la réaction d'Hermione, se fut Harry qui se prononça en premier.

- Hermione, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, t'as pas l'air au mieux de ta force !

Encore une fois le silence se fit entendre,(NdlA: Je sais bien qu'on ne peut le silence, mais bon) la sorcière étant toujours penché au dessus du vide, ne semblait plus qu'être un misérable pantin de bois. Inquiet pour leur amie, les deux sorciers la prirent et lui coupèrent la vue du vide et elle se mit automatiquement à pleurer.

- Hermione dit-nous ce que tu as, on peut t'aider !

- Harry a raison, Mione tu ne sembles pas allez bien !

- Le…le…le vi…

- Le vide ?

À ce mots Hermione recommença à sangloter toute seule, ce coupant du monde extérieur, laissant Harry et Ron trouvé la solution qui les fera rentré chez eux et ce fut à ce moment que Ron crut distinguer une corde à un mètre en dessous de la plate-forme, cette corde semblait ensorcelé puisqu'il n'y avait aucun croquet la retenant et qu'elle s'étendait jusqu'à un autre sommet, lui accompagné par un escalier.

- Harry vient voir deux minutes !

Harry se dépêcha d'aller voir la corde enchanté, auquel était accroché un panier assez grand pour une demi-douzaine d'être humain de leur corpulence.

- D'après moi, il faut atteindre l'autre sommet avec ses paniers !

- T'a trouvé ça tout seul Harry ?

- Ah, ah, ah très amusant. Il faut d'abord s'Assurer que c'est assez solide et de toute façon au pire il ne peut rien nous arriver, ce sort doit être en réalité inoffensif, Dumbledore ne risquerait nos vies !

- Je voudrais te rappeler que ces sortilèges ont été inventé, pour les mangemorts ou Voldemort, alors moi je pense plus qu'ils sont fait pour être mortel !

- As-tu une autre solution ? questionna le brun

- Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Hermione ! demanda Ron en pointant la jeune fille encore entrain de pleuré

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faudra lui bandé les yeux et l'amené avec nous. Mais il nous faut d'abord tester ces paniers, écoutes je vais descendre, pendant que toi tu me tiendras les mains, étant donné que tu es plus fort. Ainsi je pourrai descendre dans le panier sans souci et s'il craque tu m'empêcheras de tomber !

- Harry c'est pas une bonne idée, tu sais bien…

- Écoute Ron, nous n'avons rien à perdre !

- Nous avons tout à perdre, y compris nos vies ! dramatisa Ron

- Aller arrête de te plaindre, il faut partir de toute façon !

Alors que Ron se mit à plat ventre sur la plate et forme et tenait Harry qui descendait dans l'un des paniers, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'en fin de conte peut-être que la mort serait un présent pour lui. En mourrant il pourrait rejoindre ses parents, Sirius et aussi Olivier Dubois. Il fut arraché de ses pensés macabres quand il senti que son poids était à présent totalement dans le panier, il sautilla un peu sans pour autant lâcher les mains de Ron et constata que le panier était assez solide.

- Ok, c'est bon il ne devrait pas avoir de problème !

- Je te fais remonter !

- Non, je vais rester pour que tu me donnes Hermione. Elle ne voudra jamais monter là-dedans toute seule !

- D'accord j'y vais !

- Ron bande lui les yeux, rassure-la et prend la dans tes bras pour ne pas qu'elle voit le vide, mais fait y TRÈS ATTENTION !

- Harry tu me prends pour qui, on dirait que tu as vraiment peur que je la brise !

- Je te rappelle que c'est ma meilleure amie !

À ses mots Harry ressenti un pincement au cœur, comme s'il avait menti à son meilleur ami. Mais après tout c'était vrai, Hermione était sa petite amie et rien d'autre. Pendant ce temps Ron fit exactement ce qu'Harry lui avait dit et alla voir Hermione.

- Mione n va te bander les yeux, pour ne pas que tu vois en bas, d'accord ?

- Non, je ne veux pas !

- Aller Hermione, il le faut !

- NON ! cria la sorcière

- Mais pourquoi as-tu si peur, Hermione ce n'est rien du tout !

La jeune sorcière foudroya le rouquin du regard, ses yeux encore humides elle ne semblait pas du tout d'Accord avec les paroles du Weasley, le vide était sûrement sa plus grande peur et lui, il riait d'elle.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, JE NE BOUGERAI PAS D'ICI !

Et elle remit sa tête entre ses genoux, tremblants de tout ses membres, alors que Ron retournait voir Harry.

- Harry, elle ne veut absolument pas venir et tu la connais si elle ne veut pas elle ne le fera pas !

- Attend, je vais essayer. Tu ne t'y pas très bien prit, toi vient prendre ma place !

Sans plus attendre il tendit ses bras à Ron et se laissa remonter, alors que Ron sauta dans le panier, sous le regard horrifié d'Harry.

- Ron, attention. Personnellement je ne tiens pas à rester coincé ici à jamais !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est solide ! essaya de le rassurer Ron

Esquissant un sourire Harry se dirigea vers Hermione et s'Accroupit à côté d'elle.

- Hermione, il faut y aller !

- Non ! sanglota la Griffondor

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

- C'est normal que je ne puisse pas comprendre, tu ne m'explique pas qu'est-ce qu'il y a et Ron est aussi dénué d'informations que moi !

- Harry, tu n'as donc jamais remarquer que je ne suis JAMAIS monté sur un balai !

- Mais de quoi, parles-tu ? demanda Harry incrédule. Tu as eut comme moi et Ron des cours de vol en première année !

- Tu n'as donc jamais remarqué, que jamais je ne me suis vraiment monté sur ce balai, j'ai toujours trouvé des excuses pour le cours. Je ne montais pas plus haut que deux mètres au dessus du sol et pourtant Mme. Bibine, de disait que j'étais doué en vol, mon seul problème était psychologique, je ne VOULAIS pas monté plus haut !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parc…

- Parce que ?

- Parce que…

- Parce que quoi ?

- Parce que, lorsque j'étais toute petite ma cousine était ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, ma confidente, mon idole, mon modèle et elle m'avait amené aux montagnes russes. Déjà là, je ne me sentais pas bien en hauteur, mais ensuite la barre de sécurité s'est levé…et…et elle est tomber devant mes yeux ! cria Hermione pour ensuite recommencé à pleurer plus bruyamment contre le torse d'Harry.

- Laisse toi aller Hermione ça te fera du bien ! commenta le sorcier assez troublé d'avoir entre ses bras Hermione

- Je voudrais tellement…snif…tellement volé haut dans le ciel…snif…quelques fois je te regarde voler jouant au Quidditch avec Ron…snif…et je me dis que ça doit tellement être bien !

- Il faut que tu affrontes tes peurs Hermione, sinon tu n'évolueras jamais !

- Harry tu en comprends pas, je ne peux pas, je ne VEUX pas !

- Écoute il faut absolument que l'on parte d'ici, alors voilà ce que nous allons faire. Je vais te mettre un bandeau sur les yeux et te transporté jusqu'à l'embarcation et Ron te prendra à son tour dans ses bras, ainsi tu ne verras pas le vide !

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry banda les yeux d'Hermione, dont le corps se crispa sous l'effet de la peur. Le survivant prit Hermione dans ses bras et pendant un instant, la sorcière sembla se détendre complètement, mais lorsqu'il la passa à Ron et qu'elle fut en haut du vide elle fut paralysée par la peur et malgré sa peur elle réussit à atteindre le panier suspendu.

- Aller on peut y aller, maintenant !

Et Harry se laissa tomber dans la nacelle.

- Et comment on fait pour avancer ? demanda Ron

Comme si la nacelle répondait à la question de Ron, elle commença à avancer d'elle-même sous les gémissement d'une Hermione apeuré, mais à mesure qu'ils avançaient, plus la sommet semblait lointain, les trois sorciers étaient resté dans le panier pendant un minimum de trois heures, ils continuèrent à avancer, jusqu'à Ron remarque des formes noires avancées sur la corde à une vitesse folle vers eux.

- Harry, c'est quoi ces choses là-bas ? demanda Ron apeuré, par ce qu'il croyait voir.

Harry ne répondit pas, trop préoccupé à regarder de l'autre côté, vers le point de départ. Car de là aussi quelque chose d'étrange venait vers eux, mais il ne s'agissait pas de plusieurs formes noires, mais bien d'une seule, dont Harry semblait terrifié.

- Harry, Harry ce sont des araignées ! paniqua Ron commençant à regarder de tous les côtés si quelques choses pourraient les sauvé de ces terribles bestioles ou tout simplement un endroit pour ce cacher.

- Des araignées ce n'est rien ça, la Mort fonce sur nous ! paniqua à son tour Harry, semblant à son tour paralysé par la créature qu'il apercevait. Grande toute vêtue de noire, une faux à la main elle semblait flotter dans les airs, juste au dessus de la corde les reliant aux deux montagnes.

- Les gars, de quoi parlez-vous la Mort, des araignées !

- Vite un couteau, il faut couper la corde ! déclara Ron

- NOOOOOON ! cria Hermione déjà assez paniqué comme ça.

- Mais la mort fonce sur nous !

- Et des araignée !

- On se fout bien de tes araignées Ron ! cria Harry

- Et toi et toi peur de la mort ! cria à son tour Ron

- Arrêtez avec vos enfantillages, vous ne songez tout de même pas à couper un bout de la corde, déjà que nous sommes suspendu dans le vide, c'est déjà trop ! paniqua Hermione

Mais trop tard, les araignées étaient devant Ron et la Mort devant Harry, alors qu'Hermione, toujours les yeux bandés, était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Et soudain comme par magie un puissant vent souffla et le bandeau d'Hermione s'envola.

- HAAAAAAAA ! paniqua Hermione commença à faire de l'hyper ventilation

Les araignées elles, commencèrent à bondir sur Ron et tissèrent des fils blancs sur lui.

- NON ! cria Ron n'arrêtant pas de gesticuler

Harry lui devant la mort commença à reculé terrifié et bientôt toucha le bord, pour enfin tombé.

- Non Harry ! cria Ron, qui avait réussit à se débarrasser de la plus part des araignées, qui maintenant se rassemblait sur le rebord.

- Harry, Hermione ! demanda-t-il, terrifié par le sort qu'on lui réservait et dans un acte désespéré il sorti sa baguette et la pointa vers les araignées et cria :

- _Incendia. Incendia. Incendia _! cria-t-il sans obtenir aucun résultat, abandonnant alors la magie il recula au fond de son moyen de transport et attendit qu'elle lui saute dessus, et comme il s'y attendait ça ne prit pas de temps et le premier escadron commencèrent à ce diriger vers lui et paniquer il commença à sautiller, à bouger et à envoyer valser les araignées.

- Il n'est pas dit qu'un Griffondor et je dirai même plus un Weasley meurt dans la peur et la honte ! sans plus attendre il se dirigea vers les araignées malgré tout sa répulsion et commença à les envoyer valser dans le vide, essayant de retenir ses gémissements de terreur et soudain il disparut.

En même temps que Ron disparaissait, Hermione réussit à attraper la main d'Harry, grâce à l'avertissement de Ron. Et commença à le tirer à bord de la nacelle, malgré le vide qui s'étendait devant ses yeux, en aucun cas elle ne voulait laisser tomber Harry, peu importe ses anciennes peurs.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, Harry ! dit Hermione avec difficulté, Harry n'étant pas un poids léger

Et enfin elle réussit et remonta Harry dans la nacelle et elle disparut subitement, laissant un Harry sous le choc de la disparition de ses deux amis se retourna vers la mort, la pensant seule et unique responsable

- Écoute moi bien la Mort, tu vas me redonner Hermione tout de suite, je suis écœuré que tu prennes tout ceux qui m'entoure. Je ne te laisserai pas faire, je sais bien que la mort fait parti de la vie, mais tu n'es pas obliger de tourner ainsi autour de moi ! cria Harry après la mort, il en avait assez, assez de ce sentir coupable pour tous ceux qui mourraient autour de chez lui, assez de voir les êtres les plus chers pour lui mourir et tout comme Hermione il disparut emmenant la mort avec lui.

Comme la première fois Harry se réveilla de l'inconscience, comme s'il venait de tomber d'une bonne dizaine de mètres et put enfin voir la chambre de Sirius, elle était exactement pareil que la dernière fois. Les meubles, la peinture et même le lit étaient pareil, à une exception près, il y avait dans le lit un adolescent aux cheveux blonds à peu près de leur âge couché dans le lit, autour duquel était rassemblé Ron et Hermione.

- Regarde Harry, il est trop…trop…le seul mots que je vois c'est _sexy_ !

Harry et Ron la regarda étrangement, comme si elle était une extraterrestre, ni Harry ni Ron ne s'était arrêté à ça, il avait tout simplement remarqué qu'il semblait inconscient et vu son agitation, qu'il faisait sûrement un cauchemar, des plus effrayants.

- Hermione ! s'indigna Ron

- Désolé Ron, mais il faut avouer que… il faut absolument que je le présente à Ginny !


End file.
